A WWE Diva Saga
by AnarchyHarley54
Summary: The sister of The Game, Jenna Helmsley must prove she can contribute to the Helmsley name. Can Jenna prove herself as a dominant Helmsley while maintaining her individuality? Can she prove herself as a true WWE Diva?
1. 001 Virtuous Reputation

(( I know my other OC is named Jenna, but I've been working on this story for a while and Helmsley's name has always been Jenna, so it's stuck. Hope you enjoy Miss Helmsley's journey through the WWE!

I only own my own OC's.))

"I know you're not stupid, but…I have to do this because you're my sister," Paul began as he stopped dead in his tracks, forcing me quickly to do the same.

I looked back, mentally brushing aside my cell phone as I stared, confusion setting in on my face. My unkempt hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The gray t-shirt and jeans I wore suddenly felt like a poor choice in clothes today. It was pretty cold outside.

"Look, now that you're officially on the roster, don't be surprised if…well, if you get pestered…a lot," Paul told me lamely.

"What the fuck are you talking about," I asked, leaning on my pull-along suitcase.

"Jenn, the guys aren't exactly…well, gentlemen," he told me as I gave him a look of insult.

"Paul, what do you think is going to happen," I asked, now perking up in curiosity.

"I, uh, I don't know. I just know that there are a few women who started off as…good girls," he cringed as he continued," but then they kind of turned into…freaks."

I gave him a disbelieving smile," Paul, are you telling me not to get involved with the wrestlers?"

"Hey," he began, defensively, "I'm not telling you anything. I'm just giving you the warning any older brother would give his baby sister. Besides, I saw some of the outfits in that bag," he finished, gesturing toward the suitcase I dragged behind me.

"Paul, I'm well aware that you men are out for one thing, and I know that you're aware of my ability to make good decisions. I'm not going to just screw every guy back there. Currently, I have no intentions to screw any of them," I finished, joking in laughter.

He nodded, joining me in laughter, though I noted his was a nervous gesture. We continued walking through as I finished up a text message, hitting send, before sliding the phone into my back pocket.

I didn't know why Paul was getting so worked up about this anyway. I had been working with everyone for the last year. Nothing had happened thus far. Besides, he couldn't really talk. He had met Stephanie because of wrestling, and Joanie before that.

"See you," I told him as I turned off toward the locker rooms while he continued toward the set-up of offices.

Seconds later, I found myself pulled into a nearby room. I felt a familiar pair of lips pressing against mine and I soon returned the affection, eagerly wrapping my arms around his thick neck. I deepened the kiss as he slid both hands down my curvy, but athletic frame, soon lifting me from the floor as I felt his strong hands grip my ass.

I moaned lightly, feeling his reaction between my legs. He passionately kissed my neck, making it difficult to concentrate as he searched for the spot that sent chills through my body.

"Randy," I began, working very hard to focus, "we need to talk."

He continued kissing, listening as he did so, and asked "what about?"

"Does Paul know about us," I questioned, forcing a reaction I didn't expect.

Randy stopped kissing, pulling back slightly, "why, did he say something?"

He appeared nervous at the prospect of Paul already knowing about us.

"He just gave me the brotherly warning about screwing around with wrestlers," I noted, looking into Randy's gorgeous blue eyes.

The eyes that others found sharp and piercing did not look the same to me. Piercing, perhaps, but only into my soul, it seemed. Randy and I had been dating for nine months. It had been incredibly difficult, damn near impossible at times, but we had never actually slept together. He knew I was probably the most virtuous woman he had ever been with, but he also knew I wanted him badly. And while I desperately wanted to rip my clothes off and make the fantasy a reality, I wanted to at least be able to tell Paul it wasn't just physical.

"Maybe he suspects something," Randy thought out loud, gently setting me down.

He held me close as he continued, "I thought you were wanting to tell him soon anyway."

"I do. In fact, I wanted to tell him tonight. But the talk he had with me kinda freaked me out, so I'm avoiding that conversation right now," I admitted sheepishly.

"Are you afraid? Or…ashamed," he asked, verbalizing his potential fears.

"What," I asked, incredulously. "Randy, how could I be ashamed to be with…you? You're…perfect. You're the one who should be worried about everyone knowing about us," I responded, looking away now.

"Why would I be ashamed of you," he asked with a confused smile.

"I'm just Paul's little goody-goody sister," I told him, almost mockingly. "I'm not like the rest of these girls. They're irresistible."

"If you weren't irresistible," he began, pulling my chin up to meet my eyes, "I wouldn't have almost broke my promise in an empty room, in some random arena," he told me. "Jenn, the only reason I worry about anyone finding out, is because I don't want your…reputation getting dragged down with my name."

"I don't think that's possible," I told him honestly, thinking of how others we worked with could view us.

"I wasn't joking when I told you about my past. And…I'm fairly confident that your…virtue…is pretty common knowledge. People are going to assume that your virtue no longer exists because I took it," he told me frankly.

"I don't care what they think. I only care about what you think. And of course I care about how this could affect Paul. He's pretty much the only real family I have left. My parents have nothing to do with me since I signed with the WWE. But you should know, when we do tell Paul…I do want to be able to honestly tell him that we aren't just having sex. Unless," I faltered, accidentally letting my thought begin.

I quickly shut my mouth, but he caught the slip.

"Unless what," he asked, looking into my eyes as I avoided his gaze. "Jenn, you don't really think I'm just going to fuck you and leave, do you?"

I let out an uneasy sigh, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have considered it. I've just…never really been able to trust anyone."

"Jenn, I wasn't joking when I told you that I wanted you. But I mean that in more ways than one. I want _you_. I don't just want to have sex with you," he admitted, tracing my jaw line with his finger.

"Are you sure this is worth it," he questioned, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean," I asked, stung by his words.

He noticed my reaction and his eyes fell, "not like that, Jenn. I know it sounds…well, like bullshit coming from me. Jenn, you're worth whatever price I have to pay."

"What did you mean, then," I questioned in return.

"Is dealing with my past…dealing with all the gossip…dealing with Paul…is this worth it to you," Randy asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't care about gossip. And I don't care about how Paul reacts concerning me. I just worry about how he will react towards you. You're friends and I don't want to come between that," I admitted thoughtfully.

"You don't need to worry about that," he tried to comfort with a smile.

"I guess I just get this horrible image of me telling him and him storming off to kill you," I thought out loud.

"Your image is way off. For starters, I'll be the one talking to Paul," Randy revealed.

I tried to interject, but he interrupted, "I will be the one to talk to him. It'll be better that way. It's kind of a guy thing," he tried to explain.

"I hate that phrase…it's a guy thing. It's just something men threw together to get away with whatever they please," I told him flatly.

He let out a light chuckle before speaking, "we should probably get out of here before someone comes looking for you."

After one last kiss, we discreetly left the room, and rather than separately heading toward the locker rooms, we walked together. We weren't too close, so as to arouse suspicion. We didn't walk too far apart either, keeping some light conversation as we headed toward the locker room I would be sharing with the other WWE Divas.

I didn't feel right calling myself that. I felt the title should be earned…and I hadn't done that yet.

"I'll see you later," Randy said with a tone of promise in his voice.

"Alright, later," I said in return, smiling at him.

"Good luck…rookie," he finished teasingly.

I forced myself not to look after him as I opened the locker room door.

"You're not very good at being inconspicuous," a voice told me with a laugh, taking me by surprise.

"What do you mean," I asked quickly, the trouble apparent in my voice.

"You like him," Trish commented, pulling the door closed for some privacy.

"Oh," I answered, hoping that was all she had picked up on.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. There's are a couple things you should know though," she warned.

"I'm not interested in hearing about his…womanizing," I told her calmly, careful not to sound the least bit rude.

I liked Trish. She was one of the first people to welcome me and treat me as an equal, always offering advice or help when needed. But I was not going to gossip if she was heading in that direction.

"No, not that. I'm sure you've already heard plenty of that around," Trish admitted.

"Oh," I faltered apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by," I began.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," Trish interrupted with a hint of a laugh. "What I was going to say," Trish began again, "was that he seems to like you."

"How can you tell from just the one interaction," I questioned, worried that she somehow knew Randy and I had been secretly meeting for several months.

"Not just one interaction. I've seen you guys working together plenty of times, Jenn. I guess I've just noticed how he acts around you. He's…different with you. He doesn't act like the Randy Orton we've all become accustomed to knowing," Trish added thoughtfully.

I tried to hide my satisfied smile, but could tell from the knowing smile on her face that I was unsuccessful.

As I got ready for the show, I thought about the last few months. For the first time, I realized that I was actually happy. I remembered how things had begun for Randy and myself.

At first I merely flirted with the handsome womanizer. I assumed his intentions were the same they had been with every other woman he had been involved with. I refused to take his advances seriously. But it wasn't long before I found myself swooning over the dark-haired, blue-eyed, dimpled WWE Superstar. I was actually surprised Paul hadn't noticed how Randy and I interacted. If Trish had noticed, why hadn't he? I had been working with Paul, Randy, Dave, and Ric for months at house shows. Tonight would be my official debut. Tonight I would be the newest member to join Paul's group, Evolution.

After putting on the small brown dress, a dress I knew would inspire two very different reactions from two different people. Paul would handle it in one of several negative ways. He would either be furious and determined to cover me up, or worried and convinced I would be encouraging the males to commence their pursuit. I imagined Randy would find it difficult to keep his mind on task, with or without Paul's presence.

I self-consciously left the locker room, heading off toward makeup and hair. As Debbie finished my hair, a familiar voice took me by surprise.

"Wow, your brother is going to kill me," Stephanie greeted with a quick laugh.

"Is it that bad," I questioned, even more insecure now.

"Not like that, Jenn. You look great. I'm sure Paul would be furious with me if he found out I was with you when you bought the dress," Stephanie admitted.

As Stephanie explained my role for the evening's show, I noticed someone off in the distance. Randy was talking with Ric, but obviously distracted. He was staring at me, the familiar breath-taking smile fixed on me. Stephanie noticed my distracted gaze. I must have missed a question, not answering or responding when prompted. She followed the direction of my stare and let out a small sigh when she realized where my eyes lay fixed.

"Jenn, is there something going on I should know about," Stephanie asked, a worried expression on her face.

"What," I faltered nervously. "No."

"You know Paul will flip," Stephanie began before I interrupted.

"Steph, please don't get Paul all riled up. Look, I'm not asking you to lie to him," I told her, "just don't volunteer anything. If he doesn't specifically ask, don't say anything," I almost begged.

Stephanie gave me a stern look before proceeding, "okay, on two conditions."

"What," I questioned cautiously.

"One, you tell Paul by next week. This isn't something you will be able to hide forever. And two…you have to tell me what's going on," Stephanie said, laying out the conditions of her silence.

"Fine," I agreed with an irritated sigh, "but not here."

Moments later, I followed Stephanie into an office, noting Randy's concerned look. I smiled tentatively at him, wondering how Ric hadn't noticed Randy's wavering attention. Stephanie closed the door quietly behind us then quickly turned her attention to me.

"So, what exactly is going on between you two," Stephanie pried.

Nervously, I bit my lower lip, wishing I could avoid this entire situation.

"We've been seeing each other…for…well, for several months," I admitted as her jaw dropped.

"How? What," Stephanie sputtered, confusion in her eyes. "Is this…serious?"

"I'm not really certain. He acts like it is. I…think I'm afraid," I admitted, glad that I could finally share how I feel with someone.

"Why are you afraid," she questioned, sitting next to me now.

"Maybe I'm just as dumb as everyone will think. I…really…I like him a lot, Steph. What if," I faltered, unable to get all the words out.

"Jenn, I'm really not trying to sound insensitive, but that's something you should have considered before getting involved with someone like Orton," she advised.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "He said he's telling Paul. I'm not sure when, but I'll advise him of the new deadline."

"Wait a second, he volunteered to tell Paul," she asked, astonishment present in her eyes.

"Yeah. I told him I should do it. But he told me no. It's something he has to do. Some dumb guy thing, he said," I told her, lost in my thoughts of being alone in the room with him previously.

"Jenn, that's a good sign. It's a really good sign. If he's intending to talk to Paul about this…maybe he is serious about this…relationship," she encouraged with a smile.

"You really think so," I asked, my gaze meeting hers.

"We've all seen how Randy is with the girls. Usually he sleeps with a girl then moves on. You two have been together for a few months already, and he's willing to risk Paul beating the shit out of him to be with you. So yes, I think he is much more into you than you seem to think," Stephanie thought out loud.

I sat there silently thinking for a few minutes as Stephanie watched me, probably wondering what was on my mind.

"Alright, well, I should get back out there. And…congratulations, Jenn. I really hope things work out," Stephanie told me earnestly.

Stephanie left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wasn't alone for long, though.

"Hey, what was that all about," Randy questioned, concern emblazoned in his eyes.

"Stephanie knows," I admitted. "She said she won't tell Paul unless he actually asks about it. But we have to tell him soon. She doesn't like keeping things from him. Besides, it would probably be easiest to get it over as soon as possible," I told him quietly.

"I'll talk to him tonight. Should I do it before or after the show," he asked, obviously taking my opinion into consideration.

"Before. He can't get too mad. And with the show going on, it will give him some time to think about it, maybe get used to the idea," I suggested with a weak smile.

"Hey, things will work out. It'll all be just fine," he encouraged, forcing a full smile to appear. "By the way, you look…well…irresistible," he told me with a devilish grin.

 *** * * March 15, 2004 - Raw * * ***

I entered the Evolution locker room, catching the attention of the three present members: Batista, Ric Flair, and most notably, Randy Orton, who smirked upon seeing me.

"Are you the only one," Randy addressed me, looking me over, obviously pleased with what he saw.

"Woah, big mistake, Randy," Ric interjected. "Go ahead and have a seat," Ric offered me before explaining to his fellow Evolution members, "Dave, Randy…this is Jenna Helmlsey…Hunter's sister."

"Dave," Batista introduced, sending a friendly smile in my direction, which I returned.

Randy's reaction was one of obvious irritation as the show cut to a commercial break.

* * * Behind the scenes * * *

Between segments, Randy approached me, lightly taking my hand.

"I told him," he revealed with a smile.

"How bad is it," I asked, cringing at the potentially horrible reaction.

"He was pretty pissed at first. He thought I was just trying to get in your pants, I think. But I did my best to assure him that you mean more to me than that," he told me, taking me by surprise as he continued to gaze into my eyes.

"He's going to talk to me, isn't he," I asked, intertwining my fingers with his. Ric and Dave watched in confusion from across the room.

"Probably after the next segment," he admitted.

We were soon interrupted by a road agent informing us that our next segment was about to begin.

* * * Back to Raw * * *

Later in the evening, Hunter arrived and greeted me, hugging me and discreetly whispering that we need to talk after this segment. I let out a small sigh, "yeah, I know."

He then turned his attention to Evolution.

"As I'm sure you've figured out by now, this is my little sister…Jenna. I've asked her to come here to help us out. After last night, I think we need a fresh perspective. That's what Jenna's here to help with," Hunter revealed.

"As Intercontinental Champion, I'm exempt from this…help," Randy asked, continuing with, "obviously getting gold isn't an issue for me right now."

Hunter looked to me, allowing me to speak, obvious irritation in my voice, "getting the gold is one thing…keeping it is another. You will have to think of that Intercontinental Championship as a loaner if you can't get things together."

The camera cut to the ring as Randy and I stared each other down, obvious dislike present.


	2. 002 Nervous Trust

"So, you and Orton," Paul questioned as he stopped next to his locker room.

"Yeah," I responded nervously, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was just afraid of how you would react."

"You're positive that he's not," Paul started before I interrupted.

"We haven't…" I faltered yet again, "Gone there," I admitted, blushing madly now.

"Well, I guess if it makes you happy…being with him. Here's the thing, Jenn. Randy's my friend. You're my sister. If…things don't work out…I'm stuck in the middle," Paul began to explain.

"I don't want that," I told him bluntly. "If things don't work out, that's between Randy and me. I don't want anything that does or doesn't happen between us to affect your friendship."

"I want you to remember you said that," he told me with an almost sympathetic smile.

"I'm surprised," I admitted.

"Why," he questioned, interest taking over now.

"I thought you'd be mad. I mean, like really mad. Mad enough to beat the hell out of him," I confessed, mentally laughing at the thought now.

"I was…at first. I'm still not exactly thrilled about the guy you're seeing being Orton, but I'll get over it. Either things will work out, or you'll learn a lesson. Either way, it's your choice. Just…don't expect too much from him," Paul told me earnestly. "He's a good friend, Jenn, but I've never seen him be much of a relationship kind of guy."

"It'll be fine," I tried to assure Paul, not really certain myself.

He looked down at me, an expression I couldn't read, "I'm not saying don't trust him. Relationships can't be like that. Just…be careful."

"Thanks," I finished with a warm smile, giving him a hug before we parted ways.

After I returned to the Diva's locker room, quickly showering to rid my body of the hair spray and make up, I threw on the jeans and t-shirt I had arrived in. I left the locker room, spotting Paul and Stephanie immediately as they stood nearby with their bags ready to go. I walked over, noting the surprised expression on Paul's face.

"What," I inquired, confused by his surprise.

"I, uh, I think someone is waiting for you," Paul told me as Stephanie continued her conversation with her father.

He nodded off to his right, prompting me to turn around. Randy was waiting there with his bag, watching me with his usual brilliant smile. His smile forced one to appear on my face.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," I told Paul before walking over to Randy.

"I wasn't sure if you would be interested or not, but can I take you back to your room," he asked, almost as if he were nothing more than the standard gentleman.

"Of course I would be interested," I told him matter-of-factly, taking the hand he offered.

We walked in silence to his rental car where he opened my door prior to putting our suitcases in the trunk. I felt my nerves settle in. I had spent plenty of time alone with Randy, but never in my hotel room. He joined me inside the car, starting the car as I became lost in my panicked thoughts.

"Are you alright," he asked, observing my mixed expression.

"I'm just…nervous," I unwillingly admitted, failing to come up with another explanation.

"Why are you nervous," he asked with a confused gaze.

I averted his baby blue stare, answering carefully, "I'm not exactly sure. I think maybe because, well, I've never been alone with you in a place where we can so easily lose control."

He laughed lightly, "Jenn, I think you're misunderstanding my intentions. We just technically went public today. I'm not going to jump right into sex. I just wanted to take you to your room. I had no conscious intentions of going inside."

"What if I want you to stay," I asked, still not meeting his eyes.

He gently lifted my chin to force my eyes to meet his. Seeing his sincerity and his perfect smile forced a small smile to appear on my face.

"I'll hang out if that's what you want, but I'm not going to allow anything to happen tonight. It may kill me," he added with a small laugh, "but I think I can make it."

We headed towards my hotel in silence, until I finally found the courage to break it.

"Randy, I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I think I'm just…morbidly curious," I told him as he pulled into a parking space.

"You can ask me anything," he told me, opening the car door. "But wait until we get upstairs. I'm starting to think I should field this question in private."

I smiled at him as he went to grab my bag. I went to meet him just as he closed the trunk. We quietly took the elevator up, sending each other several glances and smirks along the way. Once we finally made it to my room, I pulled out a small case with several movies, handing him the viewing options.

We sat as he scanned the movies, "you had a question for me?"

I thought for a moment, unsure of how to phrase my query. He turned his full attention to me now, curious and perhaps anxious.

"Why me," I asked softly, the insecurity apparent.

"What," he questioned in return, obviously confused.

"I don't understand. I've heard about how you are with women, even from your own lips. I don't understand why you act differently around me," I thought out loud, forcing myself to gauge his reaction.

His expression was a mixture of dazed and stunned.

"I don't exactly know how to answer that. I think, maybe, that I've never really…valued a woman. Women have always been nothing more than a means to achieve something I wanted. I can't exactly say why, but you are different," he told me thoughtfully.

"I've never…felt…about anyone the way I do about you. It's like something draws me to you. You make me want to shed my past and start fresh…with you. And, while I want you in a physical way, I think that's part of the reason I've put it off. I don't want to risk hurting you. I feel very protective of you. I know that in today's world sex isn't exactly associated with the feeling of love as it may have once been, but I want to give you that. I want you to know that when we are together, it's not just me trying to get laid," he finished his explanation before adding, "I know it sounds stupid and corny, but that's the only way I can think of to explain it."

I found myself looking sheepishly at my feet, a redness appearing in my cheeks. It didn't take long for him to gently grasp my chin and pull my eyes up to meet his.

"Jenn, can I ask you something," he questioned in return.

"Of course," I told him, smiling slightly.

"Why are you so insecure? You're gorgeous, but it's like you don't see it. I don't get it. There are plenty of women who would kill to look like you. But you lack all the confidence you should have," Randy investigated.

Obviously this had been bothering him, as his eyes were more stern now.

"I've never thought of myself that way. I have always seen someone very plain and average. I didn't get the kind of attention from guys that other girls got in school. I always thought it was because I wasn't as pretty as them. The only time I've ever gotten attention from a guy was because he was trying to get in my pants. So, I think…maybe I've started to believe that's all I was worth. I've never been attractive or interesting enough for a relationship, my only worth has been to…fulfill the needs of men," I explained, looking away as I fought back the tears forming from my obvious lack of self worth.

His voice was solemn now, as if maybe he regretted asking the question. It was a moment before he spoke, but when he finally did, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight back the tears any longer.

"Jenna, you are in no way plain or average. Anyone who has ever made you feel that way is blind. They couldn't see what I see. I see someone who's smart, even a borderline nerd," he added with a light chuckle. "I see someone who gets along with just about everyone she meets, even if she has to fake it. I see someone who is genuinely considerate and kind. And I also see someone who is beautiful. Any guy who can't see all that, wasn't worth your time," Randy told me, forcing me to meet his gaze once more.

He gently wiped away my depressing tears, obviously stung by my pain.

"Hey, how about we relax and watch a movie. It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be busy. "We should relax and get some rest," he suggested.

"Are you staying," I asked hopefully.

He contemplated the idea for a moment before answering, "if you want me to, I will."

"Stay," I pleaded, more with my eyes than my words.

"I'll stay," he agreed. "I wanted to discuss something with you anyway," he added, putting a movie into the DVD player.

"What's that," I asked, curling up against him after he sat next to me again.

"I was curious about who you're traveling with," he admitted.

"I've been with Paul and Stephanie," I told him, yawning as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Would you want to start traveling with me," he asked, a hopeful note in his voice. "I just figured, with you being in Evolution too, our schedules would be practically the same…"

I smiled against his chest, as I started to drift to sleep, "really?"

"I wouldn't mind getting to spend some more time with you without having to be an ass to you on TV," he told me with a laugh.

"That'll be nice," I agreed before finally passing out just as the movie started.

The next morning, I slowly peeled my eyes open, immediately spotting Randy next to me. A smile played across my lips as I realized I wasn't dreaming. I rolled over and carefully started to get out of the bed, but quickly found myself pulled back. Randy pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I could feel his smile as he kissed my shoulder, then moved his way to my neck.

An involuntary reaction, I bit my lower lip, fighting back the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

"Randy," a pleased tone escaped.

He smiled, forcing himself to stop.

I turned to face him, kissing his lips. His hands wandered across my body as I slowly worked my way to straddling him. I could feel the effect my actions were having on him, making me want him that much more.

Suddenly, as if he had been slapped with reality, he quickly rolled over, forcing me to lay down as he separated our entangled bodies.

"Sorry," I apologized meekly.

"Don't apologize," he told me with a smile. "I just don't want it to be like this. For starters, we have an hour before we have to get on the road. I don't want to be forced to rush with you."

I blushed at the thought, "so you were being serious about all the romantic-type stuff?"

"With you, yes. I told you, I don't want it to just seem like some casual thing. With you it has to have meaning," he reminded me.

((I know it seems completely out of character for Orton to be a nice guy, but trust me, there's a purpose. Be patient and all will reveal itself in time! Any and all feedback is welcome!))


	3. 003 Some Tongue

An hour later, we found ourselves on the road. I heard my phone go off, so I grabbed it from my bag and pulled up the message.

Don't forget your photo shoot. 2:00. Randy needs to meet up at 2:30 so we can do some as a group. Sent by Paul

"Oh yeah, photo shoot thing today," I thought out loud.

"I forgot about that. Two-thirty, right," he asked, looking at the time.

"Yeah. I have to be there at two though," I told him.

The rest of the drive was filled with questions. We talked about any and everything we could think of. Most of it revolved around our pasts. It definitely made the trip seem to fly by. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the arena.

"So tonight my flight leaves a couple hours after the show. I assume yours does too," he asked curiously.

"I think you, me, Paul, Ric, and Dave were all booked together since we have that autograph thing tomorrow before the show," I reminded him, getting out of the car.

"Well, since it's a late flight, maybe I can finagle myself into a seat next to you," he said with a wink.

"Maybe," I responded with a smile. "I better get ready for this thing," I grudgingly told him before he gave me the most amazing good bye kiss.

"See you in a little bit," he told me as I left for the locker room.

Thirty minutes later, I found myself dressed and leaving hair and make-up. For the next forty five minutes, I did as instructed, getting what felt like millions of pictures taken. For the following forty five minutes or so, Dave, Ric, Paul, Randy, and I took group photos.

After the shoot, Randy walked me back towards my locker room so I could get ready for the show.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight's show," he asked, obviously not really talking about the show itself.

"Is something bothering you," I asked, stopping him down the hall.

"I have to admit…I'm actually kind of jealous," he acknowledged.

"Jealous," I asked, confusion apparent in my voice and eyes.

"I guess you haven't talked to Stephanie about what you're doing tonight, then," he started. I shook my head, allowing him to continue, "Tonight you get to kiss Adam."

"What," I asked. "That's a little random," I thought out loud.

"Stephanie has this idea about you and Paul being on the same team, but being at odds. So, she's considering involving you in an on-air romance with Adam. Tonight is kind of a test…see how the fans react. See if there's even any chemistry," he informed me.

"So, you're jealous? Why would you be jealous? You get to kiss me all the time," I reminded him with a smile.

"Maybe I don't like the idea of Adam getting to kiss you while I have to sit and watch," he told me honestly. "I know it's just business. That's why I'm not concerned about it. I guess I was just kind of hoping that Stephanie would consider…well, an on-air romance for the two of us."

I smiled thoughtfully, "I'm sure it's inevitable. They have a habit of using reality for ratings. Just remember, that you're the one I'm with…"

We walked down the hall quietly until we made it to the Diva's locker room.

"Hey, so I've been thinking…maybe you and I can go on a real date," he suggested.

"Randy, we've been on dates before," I reminded him.

"Yes," he began, taking my hand in his, "but we've always had to hide. We've always had the worry of Paul or whoever spotting us. Now I can take you out and show the world the woman on my arm."

"Is that what this is all about," I teased with a grin, "you want people to see you have a woman."

He laughed lightly, "I want to take you out. What do you say…Friday?"

"Randy, of course I'll go out with you," I told him. "Now I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you when the show starts."

I lightly kissed him, which he wouldn't accept. He engaged in a more passionate, deeper kiss. Upon the arrival of footsteps, we broke apart. I blushed sheepishly and muttered a goodbye before disappearing behind the door. I wasn't sure who had approached during our personal moment, but was sure I would find out before the end of the night.

.

* * * March 22, 2004 - Raw * * *

I met up with Randy, Paul, Dave, and Ric shortly before we were to make our appearance. Randy's sudden attention caught my eye. His admiring gaze made me blush, and I suddenly became nervous. I smiled over at him before forcing myself into character as I heard "Line in the Sand" blaring over the PA system.

I took a deep breath and followed the guys into the roar of boos and bright lights. The five of us slowly made our way to the ring. I could vaguely hear raunchy cat calls, making me wonder if perhaps the red skirt and black top could really prompt that kind of response from a male. Shortly after we made it to the ring, the entrance of the guys' opponents caught the attention of the fans. Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Edge, and Chris Benoit entered the ring simultaneously. I momentarily made eye contact with Edge, who I could feel staring, before leaving the ring, allowing the guys to do their thing.

As I cheered on the guys and took care of them from ringside, I watched the match. It was pretty evenly paced. Hunter eventually motioned for me to put Evolution's plan into motion. I climbed up on the ring apron as soon as Hunter stepped into the ring with Edge. I caught the attention of Edge, who smirked as he made his way over. Ric grabbed the attention of the referee, allowing Hunter to seek out his hidden sledgehammer. The referee became enamored with Ric and Batista fighting with Jericho and Benjamin outside the ring. I continued to flirt with Edge, keeping him distracted from the chaos that began to unfold around him.

Meanwhile, Hunter took his sledgehammer and went after Chris Benoit. Randy Orton snuck into the ring, watching the action around him before becoming distracted with my interaction with Edge. In moments, Edge planted a kiss on me. I attempted shoving him off, but he soon broke the kiss on his own, leaving a shocked expression on my face. He wore a cocky grin, which made my blood boil, as I left the apron with a genuinely confused expression.

Edge, caught off guard, gets spun around by Randy, who immediately nails him with an RKO. The referee becomes frustrated with the anarchy and turns to the bell keeper, calling for a no contest. Once several referees and security broke apart the brawling, we made our way to the back, trying to set up for our segment prior to Raw's main event.

* * * Behind the scenes * * *

"You coming," Randy asked as we disappeared behind the curtain.

I stopped on the other side of the curtain, waiting with a determined look on my face.

"I'll be there in a minute, I need to talk to Adam," I told him, obviously pissed that Adam just shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Jenn…he was just messing with you," Randy told me with a laugh, gently pulling me towards the waiting camera crew.

"What? Why," I asked.

"He walked up on us earlier. He made a couple comments, then asked me if tonight was going to bother me. I told him about our conversation, and then we started joking around. He told me he was going to slip you some tongue," Randy told me with a laugh as we walked to the area we would be shooting our next segment.

"You're an ass," I told him, smacking his arm.

"I didn't tell him to do it," Randy retorted with a teasing smile.

"You didn't tell him not to," I added.

"Honestly, I wanted to see the expression on your face," he admitted with a laugh. "You looked so confused. I really thought you were going to get pissed and go slap him."

"I thought about it. Then I remembered that I'm supposed to be going the other route," I thought out loud as we entered the room.

Just before the main event, the five of us were seen strewn throughout the Evolution locker room. Ric was calming down on the sofa. Dave was taking off his boots and knee pads, apparently getting ready for a shower. Hunter was pacing furiously around the room. I sat on the arm of the sofa, still wearing my confused expression. Meanwhile, Randy was watching Hunter and myself, an obvious expression of irritation on his face.

Hunter broke the silence, "what the hell happened out there, Randy?"

Randy's venomous glare locked onto The Game as Hunter continued, "If you had been on time, we could have walked away with a victory before the referee had time to call it a no contest!"

Hunter tossed a metal folding chair at the door, pulling me out of my confused daze. He continued his rant, "and to top it off, because you didn't act fast enough, that piece of trash had his tongue down my sister's throat!"

Randy became livid, but before he could blow up, managed to force the anger to subside. Meanwhile, I blushed at the mention of the humiliating kiss seen around the world.

Randy gritted his teeth, speaking somewhat carefully, "I figured Jenna wanted Edge to kiss her. If she had teased him anymore, she may as well have given him her room key."

A hateful glare was exchanged between Randy and myself as I hastily got to my feet.

"Excuse me," I spat viciously.

"Just calling it how I see it," Randy returned with venom.

"You don't know me. Don't even act like you do. There's something very important you're going to have to remember, Orton…I'm not one of these daft bimbos you're used to having for the evening. I'm certainly not the female filth you've grown accustomed to seeing walk these halls," I responded, the danger apparent in my voice.

Hunter broke up the quarrel, stepping between Orton and myself. We glared dangerously at one another.

"Jenn," Hunter began, "why don't you go talk to Bischoff…get something set up for next week."

I left angrily, prompting Hunter to turn back to Randy, "since you seem to think my sister's high on Edge, you'll be the one making sure that piece of shit doesn't take advantage of my sister."

Randy huffs in irritation as Hunter grabs his bag and storms out of the locker room.

.

I watched the last bit of the show from a monitor in the back with Randy, Paul, Dave, Ric, and several other superstars.


	4. 004 Insane Jealousy

* * * One week later… * * *

* * * March 29, 2004 - Raw * * *

Evolution, minus Randy Orton, is seen sitting in our locker room. Ric and Dave were getting ready for a match. Hunter is in the background, talking privately on his phone. I was seen on the sofa, texting. Randy Orton bursts into the room, prompting all of us to look up. Ric, Dave, and Hunter appear confused, while I shoot an arrogant smirk in Randy's direction.

"What the hell were you thinking," he asked furiously, getting right in my face.

I get to my feet, revealing a sexy purple and black dress. I noticed that my attire caught Randy's attention. I could feel myself becoming insecure and suddenly feeling naked in front of everyone. I regained his attention when I spoke.

"I was thinking that now would be a good time to get Shelton Benjamin out of the way rather than giving him a title shot at Backlash. Why drag out the inevitable victory of Evolution," I responded smoothly, while still smirking.

"So, this isn't just some way for you to get under my skin," Randy asked, still obviously unsure of my intentions.

"Oh, no… I knew you'd be angry," I answered with a smirk. "And now that I've had my fun, it's time to get down to business. You and I will take care of Benjamin, while our next WWE Tag Team Champions take on Rhyno and Tajiri…for a little practice. Meanwhile, Hunter gets to pal around with an old friend…Shawn Michaels. And since yours is a title match, I'm making it priority. As of Backlash, everyone in this room…with the exception of myself, had better be holding gold," I announced, brushing past Randy and leaving the room.

All four men looked after me, impressed with how quickly I seemed to be adjusting into my role.

Later in the evening, a WWE camera spotted me talking privately with Edge.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to dinner or something," Edge suggested with a mesmerizing smile.

"I don't know, Edge. I mean, Hunter really wouldn't be thrilled about something like that," I began.

Edge interrupted, "maybe you'll change your mind."

He attempted convincing me by planting a kiss on my lips. In what looked to be passionate and intimate, Edge broke away after moments and smiled at my dazed expression. In truth, he was an amazing kisser, but I had eyes for no one but Randy.

I smiled up at him, "alright. You've convinced me."

I programmed my number into his phone and could feel him looking me over with an obvious lust in his eyes. I suddenly felt myself becoming self-conscious once more.

"Just call me and let me know when," I told him.

From seemingly nowhere, Randy Orton snuck up and attacked, nailing Edge with an RKO on the cement floor.

My jaw dropped in shock, "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Filled with genuine concern for him, I went to check on Edge. Instead I found myself stopped by Randy. Orton grabbed me by the arm, leading me off to head out for his match.

WWE Intercontinental Championship Match :

Shelton Benjamin challenges Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley :

Randy Orton entered, with me angrily by his side. We continued to argue in the ring as Shelton entered. Randy ordered me to leave the ring. Pissed, I snatched the Intercontinental Championship from his grasp and leave the ring in a huff. He smiled after me before quickly turning his attention to his challenger.

With a little assistance from me, Randy Orton defeated Shelton Benjamin after a long, hard fought battle. Once Randy was declared the victor, I entered the ring, still clutching the Intercontinental Championship. I thrust the title at him before hastily exiting the ring. Orton allowed a satisfied smirk to spread across his face before following me back to the Evolution locker room.

* * * Back in Jenna's hotel room… * * *

"So, I guess you're being set up for a feud with Adam," I thought out loud as he closed the door behind us.

"Yeah. I asked Stephanie about it today. In fact, she's working in a love triangle," he responded, putting down his bag and sitting at the edge of the bed.

I stood in front of him, catching his full attention. I leaned down and kissed him, slowly pushing him to lay back on the bed as I simultaneously straddled him. I felt his hands hungrily feel up my legs to my ass. I grasped at his chest while kissing his neck and soon found myself undoing the buttons on his shirt. I heard the frustration in his sigh, as well as the pleasure. He must have had an internal struggle, because it took me taking my shirt off for him to finally lift me off of him. I let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Jenn," he began to protest.

I interrupted, "Randy, I wouldn't have initiated anything if I wasn't ready."

"Just…be patient, babe," he advised me with a smile. "It's not something you can take back," he reminded me.

"You know, one of these days, I'll come up with a way to properly seduce you," I told him with a smirk to mask my feelings of rejection.

"Baby, it's not that, I swear. You have no idea what you do to me. It's just…I feel like I could be robbing you," he admitted, grabbing something from his bag.

"Robbing me? You won't be robbing me of anything, Randy. I…want this," I admitted bashfully.

He carefully poured a few pills into the palm of his hand, something he tried to do discreetly since he knew I hated it. Suddenly, an idea came over me. It was a dumb idea, but I didn't care. In one swift movement, I leaned forward, grabbed a pill from his palm, and swallowed it.

"What the…" he stammered before swallowing the couple he had left in his hand. "Jenn," he started, "you don't know what you're doing."

"Maybe, maybe not. At least I can kill a little pain too," I told him, downing a large gulp of water to force the pill to go further down my throat. "Besides, I only took one…it won't kill me."

"Have you thought that maybe this isn't something you should start," he suggested, tossing the bottle back into his bag.

"You know, I'm not as innocent as you seem to think I am. I may never have experimented with pills before, but up until last year, I was a complete undercover stoner," I admitted. "I'd smoke pot when I woke up, again before class, between classes, after class, then to be able to sleep. You remember that first week I started training, when everyone was concerned about how tired I looked all the time," I questioned.

"Yeah," he answered, leaning back on the bed.

"I was adjusting to sleeping without the aide," I informed him. "In fact, I still do smoke on occasion," I informed him, reaching into my bag.

He sat up in surprise, "you have pot?"

I smiled in answer, "yeah, but I never thought you'd be interested. I just figured you preferred the pills."

"Are you going to smoke," he asked, eyeing the baggie I pulled from my purse.

"Yes, and I may let you join me…if you make a deal with me," I teased with a smile.

"I'm not going to have sex for pot," he responded with a laugh.

"No, not that," I responded in turn, insulted. "You can smoke with me, if you at least start having a little leeway when it comes to our intimacy levels. I'm not saying you need to fully give in…just, well, maybe we can work our way there."

"Jenn, you don't need to make a deal with me. If that's what you want, all you had to do was tell me. That's something I can, in good conscience, agree to," he decided out loud.

* * * One week later… * * *

"I'll see you later then," I told Randy before hugging him and engaging in a short but intense kiss.

"You two really need to get a room," Adam interrupted, wearing the teasing smirk he often wore when interacting with me.

Adam had actually become a good friend, often helping me with scenes, training, and the overall development of my character. I soon found myself very comfortable working with him, even if it mostly involved scenes I didn't originally feel comfortable doing at all. Tonight we would be shooting a few scenes of the two of us out on a date.

We got inside the van with a few camera and audio crew members. It wasn't until the last minute that we found out someone from creative would be joining us.

* * * April 5, 2004 - Raw * * *

After the Diva's match, footage of Adam and myself leaving a nice restaurant was shown. We were seen leaving, hand in hand, and going to Adam's car. He kissed me momentarily before holding the door to the car open for me to enter the car. The scene ended with the two of us driving to our next destination.

* * * Behind the scenes… * * *

On the way to the second location, Adam and I rode in the rental that was being used for our scenes. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in the strapless, short, red dress.

"What," I asked him, feeling very self-conscious.

"Can I ask you something," he began.

"Yeah," I responded, eyeing his expression with curiosity.

"Now, if I'm being out of line, or whatever, just tell me," he advised.

"Well, this should be interesting," I told him with a curious expression.

"First off, you know you're hot right," he observed, occasionally glancing at me.

"What," I questioned in return, trying to hide my blushing face.

"You're so self-conscious, Jenn. I don't get why. You have no reason to be," he tried to assure me.

"Where is this coming from," I asked, staring out the window.

"It's coming from two area's really," he started. "For one, I think it'll help build Jenna Helmsley if we instill a little confidence in you. Two, well, I hate seeing a gorgeous woman looking so unsure of herself," he admitted with a smile.

"Why do you think I'm insecure," I asked, curious about what about me had tipped him off.

"I don't think it's necessarily obvious to everyone. I've spent a lot of time around you and Randy lately, and I see the way you look at him. You look at him, well, almost like you don't deserve him. You should know, Jenn, there are several guys in the back that would give their left nut just to make out with you every week. Luckily, I didn't have to do that," he finished with a teasing nature.

We arrived at the next location, where Adam promised me we would be doing more bonding on our way to the next scene.

* * * Back to Raw * * *

After Randy's match, his celebration ceremony was interrupted by the next scene. Adam and I were seen sitting at a local bar, having drinks. The scene ended with me kissing Adam. In the ring, Randy was seen cutting his celebration short and quickly leaving the ring.

* * * Behind the scenes * * *

On our way to the next location, Adam took me off guard with another question.

"So, all this sexual tension with you and Randy, when are you two going to finally put that to rest," Adam asked, causing a blush so deep that I felt like I may very well glow in the dark.

"Hey, I know the situation. You're…new to the game," he put gently. "The two of you haven't…gone there yet."

"Are you insinuating that we haven't…gone there yet…because of me," I asked, making eye contact once more.

"Wait a second, I…I thought you were a virgin," he asked, confused.

"So? I've…tried…to get him…to go there," I awkwardly stammered.

"Wait a second," Adam responded with a surprised laugh. "You've been trying to get him to have sex with you…and he won't? That doesn't make any sense, Jenn?"

"You're telling me. Do you see why I feel so insecure? I mean, there must be something wrong with me," I started.

Adam interrupted, "there's nothing wrong with you, Jenn. I think I know why he hasn't made that step. I know how we can find out for sure. This is gonna be kind of messed up though. You'll have to hear me out on this."

I listened as Adam devised an evil plan. Typically, I would be opposed to such cruel ways, but I felt Randy deserved some pay back for all the pranks he and Adam or he and Paul had played on me over the last couple months.

* * * Back to Raw * * *

For the next scene, Adam and I pulled up outside a hotel. Adam got out and went around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Carefully, I stepped out and turned to grab his hand. While unheard by WWE audiences, I asked Adam to walk me to my door. The camera followed, watching us walk inside the hotel. Once the door closed behind us, Raw cut to a commercial break.

After the break, Adam was seen standing outside my hotel room door with me. I pulled him in for a kiss, allowing him to get closer to me than we usually got. His hands seemed instinctive in finding their place on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and slowly walking him toward my door.

It was then that I felt Adam ripped from my arms. I watched in shock as Randy RKO'd Edge in the hallway of the hotel. I started to yell at Randy for his violent actions against Edge. Wearing an expression on his face I had never seen before, Randy picked me up and hastily threw me over his shoulder. Taking me by surprise, he carried me away, with me kicking in protest. I could feel a cool breeze and knew that my ass was on display for all to see.

* * * Behind the scenes * * *

When Randy got onto the elevator, Randy pressed a couple buttons and put me on my feet.

"What was that?! You weren't supposed to show the world my ass," I protested.

Randy interrupted by displaying an intense passion I had never seen from him before. He shoved me against the wall of the elevator, quickly lifting me from my feet and allowing me to wrap my legs around him. I deepened the kiss.

Another surprise overtook me when he suddenly stopped, putting me back on my feet. Finding it difficult to stand on my own, I held onto the waist-height bar that wrapped around the inside of the elevator.

"Wh-what was that," I asked, confused by the entire moment.

He avoided my question, and my gaze.

"Randy," I continued, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered, a tone of harshness in his voice.

"Hey," I uncharacteristically became bold.

He looked over at me, "do you really want me to tell you? It's stupid."

We stepped off of the elevator and walked toward our room. I was glad we had decided to shoot the last scene here, it meant I didn't have to take a bag to the arena and got to get in early for a change.

"Yes, tell me," I urged.

"If you have to know then…I…was jealous. I haven't had a problem with this whole thing until just then. I saw the two of you. There was this…passion. His hands being on you like that…it kind of…set me off," he admitted.

I let out a small laugh, "Randy, you have no need to be jealous. It's just work. If I actually wanted Adam, I wouldn't be with you. I'm sorry if it bothers you, I really am. But I didn't book this. And I want to do a good job. If doing a good job means I have to make out with Adam, then, babe, we'll have to find a way to deal with it…without it affecting work…or us," I told him. "Besides, I have to watch you with random tramps every other week. You don't think it makes me jealous to see the way you look at them?"

"Alright," Randy agreed, "I get it. I'm sorry. Can we just…forget this whole thing?"

"For now," I responded, kissing him lightly as we arrived at our door.

* * * The next day… * * *

"So, how was it," Adam questioned with a devious smirk.

"How was what," I asked, with a blushing smile of both confidence and confusion.

"You're telling me you didn't get laid last night," he asked in disbelief of his own.

"Actually, I didn't," I told him with a laughing smile.

"You were right. Randy was jealous. He didn't like the way you and I looked last night," I told him, a slightly seductive hint in my tone.

"So, you're telling me that I wasn't using my inner evil for good," he asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Are you telling me that you didn't bring out my inner passion to realize that I wanted something more…intense," I asked, smirking up at him.

His body language became more nervous, "what do you mean?"

"I mean" I began, now inches from him. "You don't want me?"

"What the fuck are you doing, Jenna," he asked as I playfully pushed him against the wall.

My lips were now inches from his, as he fought the seduction, with his eyes closed.

"What the hell is going on here," Randy asked as he entered the room.

"Randy," I exclaimed, "he was…coming on to me," I phrased, almost perfectly.

"What he fuck, Adam," Randy declared as Adam's almost fearful expression became one of shock.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed in turn. "No, man, I swear," he started, beginning to wonder how much of a psycho I was.

"And that's payback for trying to fuck my girlfriend," Randy told him with a knowing smile.

Wha…" Adam sputtered. "You guys are assholes," he told us, a guilty grin on his face.

"You said you wouldn't tell him," Adam said defensively.

"She didn't," Randy admitted, "how did you know I'd get so damn jealous?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're pretty crazy over this girl…and who can blame you," Adam admitted, smiling at the two of us now. 


	5. 005 Table Slut

(((I only own my own OC's. Enoy!)))

* * * April 12, 2004 - Raw * * *

Randy and I entered the Evolution locker room, allowing me to shoot a daggered glare at Hunter. I felt slightly more confident than usual, even in the small, sparkly silver dress.

"How…is it your business…who I date," I demanded venomously. "I can't believe you would stoop so low as to have one of your friends follow me around, attacking the guy I've taken an interest in," I heatedly yelled.

Hunter got right back in my face, never one to hold back and equally as temperamental.

"I don't want my sister screwing around with some second-rate piece of trash! Trust me, Jenn…if you're interested in Edge…you'd better lose interest. Otherwise, your friend…well, he won't even have a chance to get Orton in the ring. Hell, he won't even be able to walk to that ring when we're done," Hunter threatened.

My angry expression transformed into one of serious concern. I released a small sigh just before responding, "just…let me talk to him first. Let me…make him understand."

"You had better take care of it tonight. As of next week, we take care of him if he touches you again," Hunter warned.

I began to turn to leave when Hunter asked me to wait.

"Before you go, there's something you should know. From this point on, you are strictly managing Randy. Despite how much the two of you seem to despise one another, you two actually work well together. So the two of you better learn how to get along…and fast," he suggested, a serious expression telling me that he was not the person to mess with at the moment.

My features transformed yet again, transitioning into a somber expression. As if admitting defeat, I left the room sulkily.

Later in the evening, I saw Edge hanging out by catering. Feeling conflicted, I approached slowly. When I got closer, I noticed the bruises on his face and I instantly felt horrible.

"Hey, are you alright," he asked eagerly. "I tried to call you to make sure everything was alright…"

I interrupted, "I'm fine."

He was standing next to me now, inspecting me for any sign of harm. When finally satisfied that I wasn't harmed, he smiled down at me.

"You look…" he started before I interrupted again.

"Edge, I need to talk to you," I told him, getting directly to the point.

"Oh, alright. What's up," he asked, smiling at me.

"First off, are you alright? I feel so horrible that all this has happened to you…because of me. I'm so sorry," I apologized, gently brushing his bruised cheek.

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't take care of this Sunday," Edge assured me.

"Sunday? What are you talking about," I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I went and asked Austin for a match. He has us going one on one, this Sunday, for the Intercontinental Championship," Edge explained, now confused by my suddenly horrified expression.

"Edge…" I began slowly. "I, um, I can't see you anymore," I told him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked, his smile fading.

"No. It's not that. It's this whole thing with Hunter. He…doesn't want me seeing you. And…after what he said Evolution would do to you if I didn't put a stop to this…well, I can't in good conscience continue this," I informed him. "I'm…sorry."

"Jenn, I can take care of myself. I'm not worried about Orton. I'm not worried about Triple H. Anything they dish out…I can handle. Besides, it would be worth it," he tried to convince me.

"No," I tell him regrettably but firmly. "I'm sorry, Edge. But I can't do this. I can't let them destroy you. And I certainly can't be the reason they do it. I really am sorry," I told him sorrowfully before leaving him to look after me.

Later in the evening, I stood ringside as Randy Orton defeated Rhyno. Obviously distracted, I paid no real attention to the quick match and offered little to no assistance to the Intercontinental Champion.

* * * April 18, 2004 - Backlash * * *

WWE Intercontinental Championship Match - Edge versus Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley : In a small silver top overlaid with slightly transparent flowers and a pair of tight silver pants, I regrettably accompanied the Intercontinental Champion to the ring.

With both Edge and Randy being involved in this match, it wasn't difficult to pay attention. It was, however, difficult to keep Edge's attention completely focused on the match. Several times Randy Orton capitalized because Edge became distracted while trying to convince me to give a relationship with him a chance.

After Edge got the upper hand, he nailed Orton with a Spear. Obviously conflicted, I regrettably climbed onto the ring apron. Finding myself in a precarious position, I got the attention of a smitten Edge, who took the bait. When he tried kissing me, I reared back and nailed him with a vicious slap.

I jumped off the ring apron, refusing to look back at Edge, ashamed of my actions.

Meanwhile, Randy Orton had recovered. Just as a confused Edge turned to pin his opponent, Randy capitalized with an RKO. Randy immediately pinned Edge for the victory, once again retaining the Intercontinental Championship.

After the match, my expression became remorseful. I was suddenly very aware of the crowd's chant. It was their first hate-filled chant directed towards me. With the Intercontinental Championship in my hand, I entered the ring and handed the belt to Orton. While he celebrated his cheap victory, I carefully approached Edge.

As I went to check on him, Randy noticed my concern for the fallen and betrayed Edge. Randy came over, prompting me to get to my feet. He shoved the Intercontinental Championship back into my hands, saying something that some seemed to have a difficult time hearing.

I heard him though.

"Say goodbye, Jenna. Say goodbye to your little friend," he warned and taunted simultaneously.

By now Edge had been helped out of the ring.

Moments later, I found myself following Randy, pleading with him to stop whatever he was intending to do.

Instead, Randy removed the top steel step. He shoved the referee assisting Edge down and dragged Edge nearby to the steel steps. Before I knew it, Edge was RKO'd onto the steel step, busting him wide open.

Devastated, I stopped myself from going to check on him again, knowing the consequences. Randy grabbed my hand, pulling me to the back as I looked back at Edge, almost in tears.

Later in the evening, Evolution was seen in our locker room.

Randy was seen in his usual well-dressed attire, sitting on one of the leather sofas. Triple H was getting ready for his match, lacing his boots. Ric pumped Batista up, getting him in the zone to face the other half of the Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho.

Randy constantly glanced at a door off to the side, then busied himself with polishing the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Hunter eventually caught Randy's flickering gaze.

"Randy…I'm proud of you. I've got to tell you, I would have done the same thing out there tonight," The Game admitted. "As for Jenn…don't worry. She'll be fine. She's tough. She's just having…a moment. In a few days, she'll see why this happened and understand that we were only trying to protect her."

Hunter paused before continuing, "do me a favor, man. When she comes out, take her to her room. Have her get cleaned up and ready to go out. Then Dave, Ric, and I will meet the two of you in the lobby after the show. I think a night out would be good for her."

Moments later, I came out of what was obviously the bathroom. It was apparent that I had been crying. Triple H explained that I would be leaving with Randy, then later we would all meet up. Without a word, I left the room. Randy quickly followed. As soon as the door latched, Batista grabbed The Game's attention.

"Hunter, man, I'm not trying to say that eliminating Edge was wrong, but do you think sending her out there with Randy is such a good idea? I mean, all in all, which was the lesser of two evils," Dave thought out loud.

"You really think Randy's interested in Jenn," Hunter asked with a laugh. "No way. There's no way. I mean, you've heard how they talk to each other. There's nothing there but hatred," he decided.

"I dunno, Trip, Dave might have a point on this one," Ric joined in the conversation.

"Think about it, man. Two weeks ago, they were ready to rip each other to pieces. Now it just seems like a way he would react with a woman he wanted. A woman that he wanted, but he knew he couldn't have."

"He was the one to point out her attraction to Edge," Batista pointed out.

"Maybe he's jealous," Ric agreed. "He wanted to be the one to eliminate Edge, probably for the same reason. And Dave and I couldn't help but notice something earlier. There's something about the way he looks at her."

"What do you mean," Hunter asked, entertaining their suspicions.

"It's almost like a…longing," Dave explained. "But hey, even if this was all true, Jenna probably wouldn't have anything to do with Orton. He is the one who took out Edge after all."

"Either way, we have nothing to worry about concerning those two," Hunter almost snapped. "We need to focus on tonight anyway, not the Love Connection," he added, obviously irritated.

* * * April 19, 2004 - Raw * * *

During the broadcast, Jim Ross announced that due to a severe concussion and possible neck injury, Edge would be out until his physician cleared his return to the ring. Meanwhile, the WWE Tag Team Championship is now declared vacant since one half of the Tag Team Champions, Edge, is unable to defend the titles with his partner, Chris Jericho.

Jerry Lawler continued, announcing that new WWE Tag Team Champions will be crowned in a six team battle royal.

Seeing as how both Triple H and Randy Orton were given the night off, I agreed to spend the night working with Ric and Dave, assisting them in the battle royal for the Tag Team Championship.

WWE Tag Team Championship Battle Royal which included Eugene, William Regal, Tajiri, Rhyno, The Hurricane, Rosey, Garrison Cade, Mark Jindrak, Ric Flair, Batista, Sylvain Grenier, and Rene Dupree : Rhyno eliminated Eugene. Batista eliminated Rosey. Rene Dupree eliminated Garrison Cade. William Regal eliminated Tajiri. Ric Flair eliminated Mark Jindrak. Sylvain Grenier was eliminated by Batista. The Hurricane was eliminated by Rene Dupree. Rene Dupree was eliminated by Rhyno. William Regal was eliminated by Ric Flair. Ric Flair was eliminated by Rhyno. Rhyno was eliminated by Batista. Batista and Ric Flair are the new WWE Tag Team Champions!

Jenna awarded her stable mates with the WWE Tag Team Championship title belts.

* * * April 26, 2004 - Raw * * *

Randy Orton and I arrived at Raw. In a small white shirt and worn blue jeans, I entered the arena with Randy. Upon entry, Orton noticed the legendary Mick Foley off to the side talking to a few people. Randy got my attention, prompting me to look from Orton to Foley and back to Randy.

"Well, you said you wanted to make an impact…here's your chance," I suggested.

With that, Randy Orton got Foley's attention by calling out to him.

Just as the Hardcore Legend turned around, Randy nailed him with the Intercontinental Championship. I watched from nearby, smirking, as Orton continued his assault. The nearby WWE employees scrambled to get help for Mick Foley.

When Randy felt satisfied with his assault, I approached and looked down at the beaten Foley.

"Wow," I commented with an impressed smile.

Orton eyed my pleased expression while commenting, "we better go. The guys are probably waiting."

"Right," I told him, snapping out of my impressed daze.

After the commercial break, Randy Orton and I entered the Evolution locker room, both wearing satisfied grins. We immediately caught the attention of The Game.

"Where have you been," he questioned suspiciously.

"We had some last minute business to take care of," I answered, the hint of a slight innuendo in my voice.

"Last minute business," Hunter asked, still suspicious of our whereabouts and actions.

"Well, Randy felt he had to…prove himself. So I found an opportunity for him to do just that," I explained, smirking at Randy as I did so.

The Game's expression became slightly angry, "what are you talking about?!"

"Foley's here. Or at least he was," Randy answered, looking just as confused as I am in regards to Hunter's behavior.

Chris Jericho versus Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley : I offered advice and support from ringside as Randy Orton and Chris Jericho went one on one in a battle for the ages. In a surprise twist, Mick Foley invaded the ring, arriving on the scene by entering through the crowd.

I spotted Foley first, scrambling into the ring. This stopped Jericho from assaulting Orton. I informed Randy of Foley's approach. As Mick entered the ring, Orton and I scrambled out of the ring and dashed to the back.

When Raw returned from the commercial break, Randy and I were seen still running through the back. We headed towards the parking lot and came upon an empty limousine. We quickly scrambled into the limo, which was obviously meant for someone else.

Later in the evening, Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long was seen asking about his missing limousine.

* * * May 3, 2004 - Raw * * *

Randy and I arrived at the arena and were met by a waiting Ric Flair.

"Hey, Hunter wanted me to let you know as soon as you got here. That idiot Foley has challenged you to a match at Judgment Day. Now, Austin's not here tonight, or he would have likely just made the match. Bischoff says he won't make it unless you accept the challenge," Ric revealed.

Orton looked over at me. I thought about the situation momentarily before responding.

"Foley could be just the stepping stone you're looking for. You can beat him, so do it. Personally, I think you should one up him. He challenged you to a match. So you challenge him to…a hardcore match," I suggested thoughtfully.

Flair looked from me to Randy, then broke the momentary silence.

"Hey, Randy, do you mind if I speak with Jenna for a minute…privately," Flair questioned.

Orton glanced over at me, waiting for my response.

"We'll meet you in the locker room," I told Randy, nodding that he should go on to the locker room without me.

I waited for Ric to speak while he waited for Orton to leave the two of us completely alone.

"What's up, Ric," I asked, a hint of confusion etched into my features.

"Look, I just have to know…it's killing us all. Is something going on between you and Orton," Ric questioned.

A puzzled and slightly taken aback expression replaced the confusion, "what? No. Why would you think that?"

"You're together all the time. You don't travel with the rest of the group. And, to be honest, it looks like Randy worked pretty hard to get you all to himself. You two displayed this hatred for each other when you first arrived. Now it's almost like that has completely disappeared," Ric explained. "Dave has started to think that could be why he was so keen on taking out Edge. He was jealous. And now Hunter's worried that it's true," he finished.

"Look, I spoke with Randy. After the whole situation with Edge, we sat and talked. We decided that if we were going to be forced to work together, we may as well try to get along. I can help him get where he wants in the WWE. I also see that he has more than enough talent to do so. This is purely business. So you guys can quit worrying," I assured Ric before leaving him to head off to the locker room.

Later in the evening, Randy Orton and I were seen waiting inside Eric Bischoff's office.

"So, what did Ric want earlier," Randy asked, leaning back in Bischoff's chair. His expression displayed curiosity and a certain smugness.

"Oh," I began with a laugh, sitting on the corner of Eric's desk.

"Ric, and I guess Hunter and Dave, seem to think something is going on between us. They have this insane theory that you took out Edge so you could have me all to yourself. And supposedly, you convinced Hunter that I should manage you alone for that same reason," I explained with a zesty laugh.

Orton rose to his feet and stepped around to the front of the desk, looking down at me.

"What if they were right," Randy asked, prompting me to become confused.

"What," I questioned, confusion etching into my previously confident smile.

"Jenn, I'm used to getting what I want…by any means necessary. It just so happens that Edge…was getting what I wanted," Orton explained, inches from me now.

Randy leaned in to kiss me. However, before the kiss could connect, Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon entered the room. Quickly, I moved to greet the men. Meanwhile, Randy displayed a mischievous grin.

"Randy…Jenna, you must be here about Foley," Bischoff greeted with a wide smile.

"Yeah," I began unsteadily. "Sign for the match. Only, we want you to make it a hardcore match. If Foley really wants Randy, he'll get him…in Foley's own element," I finished more smoothly.

"You see, Eric, this is exactly what I'm talking about. The WWE needs more talent like this. We need Superstars and Divas willing to take risks…willing to display that…ruthless aggression that it takes to be successful here in the WWE," Mr. McMahon explained to him.

"Randy, I would like to wish you good luck in your upcoming match with Foley. I'm certain with the support of this…lovely young woman…you'll do just fine," Mr. McMahon added in, looking me over momentarily.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a few…matters to attend to," Randy responded, earning a handshake from Mr. McMahon.

With the match practically made, Randy gestured for me to exit, with him following closely behind.

* * * May 10, 2004 - Raw * * *

Randy Orton and I arrived together as usual. Randy admiringly walked behind me as I enterd the arena. The yellow dress I wore felt too revealing. Initially, I felt very uncomfortable in this dress. It felt like a mere piece of fabric barely strewn across my body. However, a quick pep talk and a little intense kissing made me feel at least temporarily confident.

Taken completely by surprise, Randy was attacked by Mick Foley, who appeared to have been waiting for our arrival. I released a small scream of surprise, quickly backing away from the assault. A shocked expression overtook my features as I searched for something to assault Foley with.

When I'm not able to find a weapon, I do the unexpected. I jumped on Foley's back, hoping to distract him just long enough for Randy to recover. Mick snapmared me off, right onto a nearby table. The table snapped in half beneath me as Randy snuck up on Foley. Orton nailed a distracted Mick with an RKO directly onto the cement.

As discreetly as possible, I checked to ensure that I didn't have a wardrobe malfunction. Randy quickly came over to me, kneeling down next to my yellow clad body that lay within the shreds of wood.

"You alright," he asked, offering a hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here before he gets up," I suggested, gingerly getting to my feet.

Later in the evening, Randy and I were seen in the Evolution locker room. I sat on the sofa, obviously still in some pain from my first experience of going through a table.

"We have this six man tag team thing, but you two should be okay here. Bischoff has ten guys outside this room. Under my orders, no one outside of Evolution gets in this room," Hunter assured us.

After the six man tag team match, a camera cuts to see Randy and myself watching our Evolution stable mates celebrate their victory on the television. Randy tore his attention away from the television, turning to face me as I sat beside him on the sofa.

"So, have you thought anymore about what I said last week," he questioned, eyeing me carefully.

"Randy," I began with a small sigh.

"What makes you think Hunter will approve of you anymore than he did Edge," I questioned. "You two are known for your…relations…with women."

"You didn't care what Hunter thought when it came to Edge. Why is this any different," he pointed out.

"Here, I'll make a deal with you. All you needed from Edge was a little convincing. Grant me the same opportunity," he tried to sway me.

"If you aren't convinced, I'll drop it," he assured me.

"Convince me," I questioned.

Randy answered by leaning in and kissing me. Unable to help myself, I melted into him, almost immediately kissing him in return.

After the commercial break, Ric, Dave, and Hunter returned to the locker room. They went through the door, temporarily eyeing their hired security for the evening.

Hunter looked around to see an empty room. He motioned for Ric to check the bathroom. Ric looked inside to see an empty bathroom.

"Where'd they go," Ric questioned as realization spreads over Dave's face.

Hunter called one of the guards inside, interrogating him upon entry, "where are they?"

Nervously the black clad man answered, "they left. The lady said they were leaving for the night."

Hunter waved the man away, turning back to Dave who sat down wearing a knowing smirk.

"What's that grin for," Hunter asked, sitting across from him.

"I told you, man," Dave began as Ric joined the conversation.

"What are you talking about," Hunter pressed, obviously in denial.

"Randy just left for the night with your sister. Are you telling me that doesn't seem the least bit suspicious," Batista eyed him incredulously.

"Are you calling my sister a slut," Helmsley countered.

"No," Dave told him earnestly. "I am saying that Randy is though. He's also manipulative. If he wasn't already in her head, he is now. Stealing away to be alone is just one more step towards obtaining proof."


	6. 006 Legend Killer Kiss

((( I only own my own OC's. Enjoy! )))

* * * May 16, 2004 - Judgment Day * * *

Hardcore Match - Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley, versus Mick Foley: In an all-out brawl, Mick Foley and Randy Orton did whatever they could to try to decimate one another. I watched in concern as Randy and Mick used everything from trash cans to chairs. The real concern came when Foley began digging under the ring. The moment the fans erupted, I knew Mick had pulled out the baseball bat wrapped in that hideous barbed wire. I knew that meant my big part was coming up.

We had gone over this part several times prior to the match, but I was still nervous. Mick was back in the ring, waiting for Randy to get back to his feet. I, however, thwarted Foley's plan by sneaking up behind the Hardcore Legend. I brazenly got down on one knee and nailed him with a low blow.

As Foley lay on the mat in agony, I cautiously picked up the bat and waited for him to get back up. Once Mick got to his knees, I lined up my shot and nailed Foley right across the forehead. He fell to the mat again. Almost as if in shock, I dropped the jagged bat and observed what I had done.

I quickly snapped out of my daze when I saw Randy starting to get to his feet. I ran over and helped him back to a standing position, suggesting he finish with the RKO.

Randy nodded in agreement, prompting me to move across the ring. I watched as Orton lined up his shot and without hesitation, nailed the RKO at the perfect moment.

I counted with the referee as Randy pinned Mick for the victory. With a satisfied smirk, I met Randy in the center of the ring. Lillian Garcia announced Randy as the victor, prompting me to raise Orton's hand, displaying my charge to the angry fans. Thinking we were leaving the ring, I released his hand and started to head towards the back. Randy gently grabbed me by the hand, keeping me from leaving. I turned and questioned his actions. Randy's response took me by surprise. He pulled me toward himself. Nervously, I found myself only inches from his lips. His warm, sweaty body forced my heart rate to increase. With his hand pressed against my lower back, Randy pressed his lips to mine.

At first, I was too taken by surprise to respond. However, it didn't take long for instinct to kick in, causing me to return the intense kiss.

After Trish's match-hyping interview, the camera proceeded to watch the Diva leaving. The camera caught Randy and myself making out intensely in the background. The camera focused on the new scene. Instinctively, my hands slid from around Randy's neck to his chest.

Triple H, Ric Flair, and Batista entered the scene the scene, completely unnoticed by Randy and myself.

"I told you something was going on," Batista commented, making me jump. I nervously separated from Orton, maintaining a protective closeness. I worriedly watched Hunter for his reaction. He looked angry.

I spoke before he could say anything, "Hunter…I…"

He cut me off before I could explain, "I'm warning you once, Orton. If you do anything to hurt my sister, all I need is the 'go ahead' from her. That will mean the end of the Legend Killer."

Randy nodded in understanding, while both Flair and Batista watched in confusion.

After our final scene, Randy and I proceeded to watch the rest of the show from one of the monitors in the back. I noticed Foley walking into the training room not far from the monitor where several of us had been periodically watching the show.

"I'll be right back," I told Randy, releasing his hand.

"Alright," he told me with a smile of adoration.

I headed over to the training room, where I saw Mick sitting on one of the tables while the trainer gathered a few supplies. Still standing by the door, I knocked, catching Foley's attention. He smiled in greeting as several lines of blood dripped down his face.

Nervously, I entered the room and sat on the table across from him. He must have caught me staring at the cuts on his forehead with concern.

"I'm alright," he assured me. "Trust me when I say I've definitely been through much worse."

"Be honest with me…did I do alright out there? I was so nervous about the barbed wire," I explained.

"I could tell. Though I couldn't figure out if you were more anxious about having to nail me across the head with a bat wrapped in barbed wire or having to make out with your boyfriend in front of millions. Especially when one of those millions is your brother," Foley joked while the trainer cleaned his cuts.

"Yeah, that was pretty horrifying," I admitted bashfully.

"You want a tip Jenna," Foley offered.

"From you? Of course," I responded eagerly.

"When you go out there, you have to become Jenna Helmsley. When that camera's on you, you literally have to transform into Jenna Helmsley," he advised.

"Well, that's part of the problem, really. I need to figure out who Jenna Helmsley is. Jenna Levesque is insecure, and I have a hard time getting past that insecurity to develop Jenna Helmsley," I told him truthfully.

The trainer began using tiny bandages on he lacerations to stop the bleeding.

"You want to know what I see. I see a beautiful young girl who has an abundance of talent and potential. To develop a Helmsley, you first have to think about words that are typically associated with the name. Personally, when the name comes to mind, I think cunning, ambitious, and dominant. Now you need to take those characteristics and combine them with the words associated with a Diva. I think of beauty, zest, and attitude. Now take all of that and make it your own," he suggested.

I nodded in understanding, "okay, I think I can do that."

Foley responded as we each got to our feet.

"If you couldn't, you wouldn't be here."

I followed him to the monitor as he finished.

"Now I challenge you. Tomorrow night…become Jenna Helmsley. I guarantee you, you'll never have more fun. And the rush from bonding with that crowd…well, there's nothing else like it. They have to love you or hate you. Either way, make sure they're doing it for the right reason. If you can't get this crowd behind you, you'll never last," Foley warned.

"Alright…you're on. Tomorrow night, the world will witness the coming out of Jenna Helmsley," I promised.

"By the way, good shot with that bat," he complimented with a small chuckle. "And that shocked reaction was pricelessly perfect," he added with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, that was real," I admitted.

"That's what made it so perfect," he assured me with a laugh.

Foley sat with me during the Diva match. He pointed out key things, asked my opinion on several points, and offered more advice. Once the match was over, he headed toward the showers.

Before he left, he gave me a little confidence booster, "Jenn, women in this business come and go. Most aren't around for longer than a couple of years, if that. You may not see it, but you have the potential to make your mark here and become a long-term Diva if that's what you really want."

"Thank you…for everything, really. Advice from you is…well, it means a lot. And if you're confident that I can be what you're suggesting, I won't let you down," I promised and thanked the legendary wrestler.

When Foley left, Randy approached, "what was that about?"

"I went to make sure he was alright. I did, after all, assault him with a baseball bat dressed in barbed wire. Then, well, he offered me some advice," I explained, noticing that Randy had showered and dressed.

I got to my feet and figured I should do the same.

"Wow, career advice from Foley…impressive," Randy commented, not hiding the fact that he was looking me over.

"I'll go shower and change," I told him. "Then we can leave."

That night, once Randy and I made it to our room, he took me by surprise. As soon as the door closed, he gently put his hands on my hips as he stood behind me. His touch was unexpected and forced me to blush. He pulled me back against him and began tenderly kissing my neck. I could feel my blood beginning to boil as my heart raced.

Randy kissed his way down to my shoulder. I turned my head to allow our lips to meet. His hands were now against my abdomen, very slowly sliding the black tank top up. Once the shirt hit the floor, he continued to kiss me while toying with the hemline of my pants. Randy returned to kissing my neck, the sensation causing me to bite my lower lip to keep from moaning.

* * * May 17, 2004 - Raw * * *

In the ring, Mick Foley responded to Orton's victory the previous evening. I knew that tonight, I absolutely had to show the world Jenna Helmsley.

"Randy Orton, you're a damn coward for refusing to face me like a man! You didn't have the guts to do what it took to defeat me," Mick paused as the fans agreed.

Foley continued, "When it comes to testicular fortitude, I think we can all agree that Jenna has more than you. There aren't many, if any, women who can say they've made me bleed."

At that, Randy and I entered the scene hand-in-hand. From beneath the Titantron, Randy responded.

"You don't think I have…testicular fortitude? You think I'm afraid of some overweight, has-been, who's only claim to fame is looking like a rag doll with distorted and missing body parts," Randy responded.

A hint of a smirk played across my lips as I watched for Foley's response.

"If you've got the fortitude you claim, then get in the ring…right now," Mick Foley challenged.

When Orton began to head to the ring, I quickly stepped into his path. With my hands pressed against his chest, I tried to convince him to stay. Randy was determined to push me though. He wanted a real reaction.

So instead, Randy shoved the microphone and his Intercontinental Championship into my hands, before shoving past me and heading to the ring. My annoyance was very obvious at this point.

As he passed, he told me, between the two of us, "if you want to keep me out of that ring, do something about it."

Angrily, I turned and interrupted the two men.

"Stop it! Wait a damn minute," I declared, catching the attention of both men.

Pissed off at being disregarded, I continued, "No! This is NOT happening tonight! Foley, if you want Randy, you'll have to wait your turn!"

Randy questioned my move with a confused expression while Foley watched with curiosity.

"Randy, you have an Intercontinental Championship match next week. You will not risk losing this because of some washed up 'Hardcore Legend'," I told him angrily, gesturing towards his Intercontinental Championship.

"So, in two weeks, live on Raw, you can have Randy. And to make up for the wait, any match of your choice," I suggested smoothly.

By now I managed to meet Randy halfway down the ramp. I handed him the Intercontinental Championship while Foley pondered the offer.

Curious, Foley spouted a question, "any match of my choice?"

"You name it," I answered coldly and with confidence.

"Well Randy, it looks like she's got the brains in the relationship too," Foley insulted.

"You need to thank her. She may have just saved your title. There's no doubt about it, she's definitely a Helmsley, always thinking about gold" Mick commented with a complimentary smile.

Foley paced the ring momentarily before returning his attention to the WWE's newest couple.

"Alright, Randy. In two weeks it's going to be "The Hardcore Legend", Mick Foley, versus "The Legend Killer", Randy Orton in…a Boiler Room Brawl!"

My jaw dropped and I guiltily looked away from Randy. I found myself shocked at the result of my meddling. Randy, meanwhile, became enraged. He attempted to go after Foley, but stopped when I refused to release his arm.

We momentarily argued until I convinced him to return to the locker room by reminding him of his upcoming Intercontinental Championship Match. Randy angrily walked to the back, leaving me to anxiously stare down Foley. Mick smiled and waved, prompting me to worriedly follow Orton to the back.

After the commercial break, Randy and I were caught inside the Evolution locker room. Randy was sitting on a plush, leather sofa. He angrily watched me pace the room, my face obviously painted with concern.

"A Boiler Room Brawl," Randy stated, breaking the tense silence. "Why would you let him choose the stipulation?"

I released a frustrated sigh, "look, I'm sorry. But you can't just react. You need to start thinking more strategically. If you had gone out there and if you had been injured, that could cost you the Intercontinental title. Convincing Foley to reschedule just made sense and that was the only way I knew he would for sure do it," I began explaining, zealously trying to come up with something.

I suddenly stopped pacing. It was as if a light bulb went off. Slowly, I sat next to Randy, who continued to watch me.

"As for the stipulation," I began, finally looking into his piercing eyes again. "Hunter and Foley have a lot of history. I'm thinking we can sit down with Hunter and come up with a game plan. Besides, there's one major disadvantage to his stipulation…anything…or anyone…could be down there," I explained.

Randy suddenly looked confident again.

"Alright. You know, you're pretty good at this," he complimented.

I smiled at him momentarily as he continued, "since I don't have a match tonight…and since we've already dealt with Foley…what do you think about getting out of here?"

I smirked at him, getting to my feet. I could feel his eyes lustfully wander across me as I responded.

"I like that idea. Let's get out of here," I told Randy as I took his hand and temptingly lead him from the room.

After the show, I showered and changed as I usually did. When I exited the Diva's locker room, I typically found Randy waiting for me. Instead, I was surprised to see Mick Foley.

"I know, not what you were expecting, right? Let me guess, you were expecting tall, dark, and handsome…instead you got…Mick Foley," he joked.

"You're waiting for me," I questioned in confusion and awe.

"Yes, I am," Mick responded, motioning for me to join him at a nearby table.

"That is definitely something I wasn't expecting," I admitted.

"Well, why else would I be hanging outside the Diva locker room," he responded with a playful laugh.

"I wanted to talk to you about your performance tonight. I think you did a damn good job. A lot of people noticed an improvement. Now you just have to keep it up and slowly find way after way to top yourself," he advised.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," I told him.

"No, Jenn, you could have. I think you were just afraid to," Mick explained. "Keep it up. The three of us can run a really good program if we're all willing. Besides, I think Randy's the one who provoked you tonight."

* * * May 20, 2004 – Raw * * *

WWE Intercontinental Championship – Matt Hardy challenged Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley: While Matt put up a good fight, Randy still managed to be victorious over his challenger.

After the match, however, Randy's celebration was cut short. My smug expression transformed into one of complete shock when Mick Foley, dressed as Mankind, entered the ring and assaulted Randy. I stumbled back, surprised by the intrusion. As soon as I regained my focus, I moved to attack Mankind from behind.

Foley, however, anticipated the assault and turned to take me out of the equation. With the Mandible Claw locked in place, I found myself desperately gasping for air and my nerve searing in pain. While I struggled to break free, Randy took the opportunity to sneak up on Foley. After Randy nailed Mankind in the back of the head, Foley fell to the mat. I managed to fall next to him, continuing to gasp for fresh air.

I backed myself into a corner for safety as Mankind and Randy continued to brawl. As soon as Orton had Mankind down long enough, he swiftly scrambled out of the ring. He pulled me out of the ring, checking on me as he did so.

As soon as Randy noticed Mankind getting to his feet, he grabbed my hand and told me we should go.

Without looking back, Randy and I ran to the back, as I continued to clutch at my pained jaw.

After the commercial break, Randy and I entered the General Manager's office. Randy was obviously irate, while I continued to angrily console my jaw.

"Where's Bischoff," Orton demanded, seeing only Austin in the office.

"You came here looking for a General Manager, right? You've got one. What does it matter which one you get," Steve responded, opening another beer.

I glared disapprovingly at Austin while Randy continued, determined to get justice.

"Something needs to be done about Foley…or Mankind…or whatever he feels like being called. There is absolutely no excuse for him to put his hands on Jenna," Randy defended me.

"You're right," Steve began, taking both of us by surprise.

"You should never put your hands on an innocent woman," Austin continued.

Randy looks relieved while I became suspicious as Austin closely looked me over. I felt myself become subconscious as one of the biggest names in the history of the business gave me the once over.

"But you know what," Steve observed, "this one looks like she deserved it."

Offended, I interrupted, "where is the REAL General Manager? You know, the one who…"

As I angrily responded to Austin's comment, he cut me off, "what?! You want a real General Manager?!"

When I began to answer, Steve comically interrupted with another, "What?! You want something done about Foley's actions tonight?"

This time Randy tried to respond as my vicious gaze met Austin's cold stare.

Steve interrupted Randy this time, "what?! Well, why didn't you say so! I can do that!"

"Then do something," I responded venomously.

"Something…something…something," Austin pondered while Randy and I watched him pace with interest.

"I've got it," Austin exclaimed as he suddenly came to a stop.

Randy and I jumped, startled by the sudden outbreak. Steve returned his attention to both of us.

"Instead of Randy Orton versus Mankind in a Boiler Room Brawl, we'll have a handicap match," Steve decided.

Our surprised expressions morphed into looks of genuine fear.

Austin continued, "Mankind versus…"

Austin paused, likely for effect, while Randy and I listened intently, slightly relieved.

"Let's see…versus Randy Orton and…Jenna Helmsley," Steve announced.

Randy once again became irate. Meanwhile, my jaw dropped in a terrified shock. Randy started to speak, but Austin once again interrupted.

"What?! You wanted a decision, you got one! You wanted a piece of Mankind…you've got it. A handicap Boiler Room Brawl…now get out of my office."

Randy and I furiously turned to leave. Just before we were able to get out the door, Austin added insult to injury.

"By the way, have a nice day!"


	7. 007 On The Edge Of A Cactus

(( I only own my own OC's. Enjoy!))

* * * May 31, 2004 – Raw * * *

For once, all of Evolution arrived at the arena together. I remained close to Randy, nervously clutching his hand.

After the commercial break, we were all seen in the Evolution locker room. Anxiously, I sat on the sofa. Randy was seated on my right. He put his boots on, also prepping for our match. Dave sat in a nearby chair, watching as Hunter sat on a steel chair just feet from me. Ric stood nearby, ready to offer support.

"You have four advantages," Hunter quietly began.

I gave him my full attention and did my best to hide my nervous expression.

"One, you're a woman. Foley's never exactly been known for his merciful nature. But I think if you're willing to plead with him, he may show some mercy," Hunter advised.

"If he doesn't, then that's where your other advantages come in."

Ric took his turn, "you're a hell of a lot faster than Foley. Trust me, you can out run that freak any day of the week."

"Run," I began to question, feeling slightly offended. "I'm not leaving Randy."

"Jenn, I know it's not in your nature to run, and I know you don't want to leave Orton down there. But when it comes to someone like Mankind…it's not exactly a bad idea," Dave explained.

I nodded in understanding, "okay, I guess that makes sense."

"You're willing to fight dirty," Hunter continued with the advice. "Personally, I think you'll need that more than anything else down there."

"Use anything you can get your hands on," Batista suggested.

"If you don't find anything you can get your hands on, take advantage using low blows, chop blocks, eye gouging…the works," Ric wisely advised.

"Don't bother pulling his hair, he's used to ripping out his own hair, so it's pointless," Hunter told me knowing from personal experience.

"Finally," Hunter finished up, "the two of you outnumber him. You can easily distract him giving Randy the opening to attack."

"And if he's got the upper hand and you find that he's not paying attention to you, nail him right in the head," Ric added.

I nodded in understanding, absorbing all the advice. The expression on my face was obviously still one of concern.

"Jenn," Randy intervened, grabbing my hand. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I don't want you worrying about me. It will only get you hurt. We're going to get as close to the exit as possible, and when I tell you to get out, you get out. You are under no circumstances to go back inside," Randy told me.

I released a stressed sigh and spoke, "okay. I'll be fine."

It was apparent that I was trying to convince myself just as much as I was everyone else.

Before anyone could speak, I hastily added in, "I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back."

I grabbed my bag and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

Handicap Boiler Room Brawl – Randy Orton and Jenna Helmsley versus Mankind : Anxiously, I held Randy's hand as we wandered through the dark, musty boiler room. We carefully searched for Mankind, observing every dark corner we passed. Out of the dangerous darkness, Mankind attacked Randy. This prompted me to scream in surprise and quickly back away.

Hurriedly, I glanced around in the shadows in search of anything I could use as a weapon. After a moment, which felt like an eternity, I managed to locate a metal pipe against one of the walls. I picked up the pipe and nailed the crazy Mankind in the back of the head. Randy got to his feet as Foley fell to the cement flooring.

Slightly shocked, I dropped the pipe while Randy went to work on Foley. Within minutes, Randy managed to run Mankind into every object he managed to find along the way. Cautiously, I followed, occasionally getting in a kick or a slap when Orton suggested.

After a commercial break, Randy held Foley, allowing me to get in a good kick to the head. Foley, however, expected the attack and moved out of the way, causing me to nail Orton instead. I stared in disbelief as Mankind recovered. I worriedly checked on Randy, who seemed a little dazed.

Mankind got up and shoved me aside as he continued after Orton. Angrily, I jumped on Foley's back, doing anything I could to help Randy. Mick responded by snapmaring me off of his back and directly onto Orton. Randy and I were both down long enough to allow Mankind to begin heading toward the exit.

As Foley wandered around the boiler room, Randy got up. He helped me back to my feet.

"Come on, Jenn…we have to get out of here," he told me as we quickly rushed toward the exit.

We wandered around in the dark until we met up with Mankind again. Narrowly missing me, he tackled Orton into a nearby wall. Once again I found myself in search of a weapon. During my search I managed to turn directly into Foley, who latched on the Mandible Claw.

As I struggled to escape, Randy crawled up behind Foley and nailed him with a low blow. Mankind fell down beside a still dazed Orton. I tended to Randy, still gasping for air.

"We're almost there, baby," I assured him. "Come on, we have to get up."

Slowly, with my help, Randy managed to get to his feet. Together we made our way to the open door. Light from the hallway flooded in.

For the first time, it was clear that Orton's head was busted open. As we inched our way toward the exit, we heard Mankind calling after Randy.

Hearing the approaching threat, Randy told me, "go. Keep going and I'll catch up."

Reluctantly, I left Randy to fend off Foley while I escaped the dangerous boiler room. Anxiously, I tried to watch from the safety of the doorway, but found it difficult to see. I jumped in nervous fright when I heard someone approaching from behind. Worried, I turned to see Hunter, Ric, and Dave. I sighed in relief.

"Where's Randy," Hunter asked before quickly adding in a second question. "Is that your blood?"

"No, Randy's head is busted wide open," I answered first. "He's still in there. He stayed to make sure Foley was distracted long enough for me to get out."

"Come over here," Ric suggested, gently guiding me by my elbow.

"Why? I want to make sure Randy's okay," I asked, confused.

"Because, if Randy isn't the one to walk out that door, Batista's got a little something for Mankind," Hunter revealed with a devious smile.

Hunter, Ric, and I all stood off to the side, out of the way, while Dave got into position. Moments later, Mankind staggered out of the boiler room. He was immediately met by a devastating clothesline from Batista.

Worried about Randy, I ran back into the dark creepy room. As Foley lay unconscious on the cement floor, he was declared the winner.

* * * June 7, 2004 – Raw * * *

During the show, between matches, I was spotted changing the bandage on Randy's head. Oblivious to his current view, Randy took the opportunity to enjoy the view down my shirt. I left Randy and Dave alone as I discarded of the old bandage.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," Dave observed as Randy merely grinned guiltily.

I rejoined Orton on the sofa while Hunter and Ric entered the locker room.

"I guess you haven't heard," Hunter began. "Turn on the TV…Austin's about to address your situation with Foley."

Nearest to the television, Dave hit the power button. Randy and I sat with our full attention on the screen.

Steve Austin made his way to the ring. As usual, he appealed to the crowd before getting down to business.

"Orton has one victory. Foley has one victory. And imagine this, Bischoff and I finally agree on something! There will be one, final, decisive match. At Badd Blood, we'll see Foley versus Orton. Next week, both men will participate in Pick Your Poison, each choosing the other man's opponent. The man who wins, or has the best victory time, chooses the stipulation for their match at Badd Blood!"

* * * June 14, 2004 – Raw * * *

Pick Your Poison – Match One: Mankind made his way to the ring, ready for competition. Randy and I appeared on the Titantron, choosing an obvious opponent for Mick.

"Tonight, the man I'm relying on to bring victory to Evolution is going to be none other than…Batista."

Batista did his best to derail Foley, however Mankind managed to lock in his Mandible Claw. Foley managed to make Dave pass out, being declared the victor after five minutes and twelve seconds.

Later in the evening, Randy and I made our way to the ring as the local fans did their best to boo us out of the arena. Randy barely made it into the ring when Foley took his turn on the Titantron.

"Randy, maybe you should leave the decisions to your girlfriend. You chose an obvious opponent for me. Ironically, your lack of originality is what's given me the…edge in tonight's contest. As for your opponent. He's as unpredictable as my choosing him to represent me. Truthfully, though, I can't honestly admit whether I chose him more for you…or for Jenna."

I became confused and concerned as Randy responded, "what the hell is that supposed to mean, Foley?!"

Just after he disappeared from the screen, my jaw dropped when the familiar theme of Edge began to play. Angrily, Randy glanced over at me. I gazed back at him, addressing the glare.

"I swear, I didn't know he was coming back," I promised as Edge entered the ring.

Despite my best efforts to keep Randy focused on the task at hand, Orton had a very difficult time focusing all of his attention on Edge. In the end, Randy's time made no difference since Edge almost effortlessly nailed Randy with a vicious Spear. Edge stared me down as I watched him pin Randy. Worried for Randy's safety, I pull him out to ringside. Nervously, I didn't take my eyes off of Edge. In return, he continued to glare back at me.

* * * June 21, 2004 – Raw * * *

Randy and I were seen in the Evolution locker room. Randy was completely furious. I did my best to calm him down.

"Randy, please. Please just let me deal with this. Edge said he only wanted to talk. And…I believe him. He's not going to hurt me. So can you please…just bear with me tonight? Let me explain to him," I all but begged.

I nervously watched for his response and reaction. He rubbed his jaw in frustration. Finally he turned back to me and responded, "Alright. I'm going to trust him with you this once. And I'll be watching from a monitor, close by, just in case he or Foley try anything."

"Okay. Thank you, baby," I said before kissing him.

After the commercial break, Edge was standing in the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Jenna…I need you to come out here. We need to clear the air. And trust me when I tell you, if you don't show, I will come find you," Edge requested.

"Line in the Sand" hit and I anxiously made my way to the ring alone.

Before I'm even completely in the ring, Edge began questioning me, "so, how much of it was real? Were you just playing me so your boyfriend could take out some competition and RKO me every week? Was this just some twisted game?"

The anger in his voice stung, but I continued to respond, "No! Edge, everything between you and me…that was real. I genuinely liked you. When I told you that Hunter didn't approve, Randy took things into his own hands. When I told you how negatively I felt about Randy, I meant it."

I paused momentarily, never taking my eyes off of Edge.

"I was…devastated when Randy put you out of action. But things…changed while you were gone. I became solely responsible for Randy's career. That forced us to spend a lot of time together. We…got past our initial feelings of…loathing…and we realized that there was an…attraction," I finished explaining.

"Alright, fine…I can accept that. He took me out…he wanted you…he obviously got you. But there's one thing he didn't take into consideration. He didn't consider that I'd eventually be back! So…at Badd Blood, Foley has Orton. But at Vengeance, I get Orton…one on one…for the Intercontinental Championship…if he hasn't lost it by then!"

In surprise, my eyes widened. Moments later, Edge pulled me towards himself and planted a kiss on me. I struggled to free myself from his grip. Edge, however, released me, causing me to stumble to the mat. In confusion, I watched as Edge fled the ring. Seconds later, Randy angrily slid into the ring. Once Edge found himself clear of Orton, up the ramp, a smug grin spread across his face as he headed to the locker room. He walked backwards, refusing to turn his back on the Legend Killer. Randy finally turned his attention to me, helping me up while wearing a strange glazed glare.

From the crowd, Mick Foley, dressed as another alter ego, Cactus Jack, attacked Randy from behind. Randy scrambled from the ring as quickly as he could, with me joining him in a hurry. We quickly moved up the ramp as the deranged Cactus Jack grabbed a microphone.

"Let's see if you can take down the real Hardcore Legend at Bad Blood, Orton. It'll be Randy Orton…the self-proclaimed Legend Killer…versus Cactus Jack…the most dangerous Hardcore Legend at Bad Blood! I look forward to seeing you in Hell…in a Cell!"

The crowd went wild as Cactus Jack continued, "So, Randy, kiss your Intercontinental Championship goodbye. And you may as well say bye to your pretty little girlfriend too, because after I'm done with you…you won't be so pretty anymore! Bang, bang!"

Randy and I didn't dare take our eyes off of Cactus Jack as we headed to the back, obviously having a lot going on this evening.

Later that night, Randy and I were seen in the Evolution locker room. Randy still appeared angry, while I was obviously worried. Flair and Batista left for Dave's match, while Hunter was getting ready for his. After finishing up his last boot, feeling the thick tension in the room, he grabbed a bottle of water and got up.

"I'm going to watch Dave's match. I'm up afterwards. You two have had a long night already. You should probably head out," Hunter suggested.

"Okay. Thanks, Hunter," I agreed.

As soon as Hunter left the room, I turned to Randy and asked a question, "are you still mad at me?"

He simply glared, possibly thinking of a way to respond.

Before he can respond, I continued, "Look, I didn't ask him to do it. I didn't tell him to, either. And I certainly didn't want him to. You really need to think this through, Randy. If I wanted Edge so badly, then I'd be with him right now. He offered to take whatever you and Hunter dished out just to date me. I still said no."

Randy interrupted, "You said no because you didn't want him to get hurt."

"No, you're right. I didn't want him to get hurt. But if I really wanted to be with him so badly, then I would have risked the both of us getting RKO'd on those steps to be with him. Think about this, baby. I didn't go into a boiler room and risk my well-being with him to battle some demented psycho. I haven't taken several Mandible Claw's for him. And I never…went back to his room with him," I reminded him.

He seemed to calm down, especially after the final statement. Finally, Randy looked me in the eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes captivated me once more. His expression became more soft and I decided to add in a suggestion.

"So, what do you say we take Hunter's advice and get out of here," I said, smiling at him.

Randy smirked and got to his feet, grabbing my hand. We left the room hand in hand, almost as if nothing has occurred throughout the evening.

* * * June 27, 2004 – Bad Blood * * *

WWE Intercontinental Championship – Hell in a Cell – "The Hardcore Legend" Cactus Jack versus "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley: As I watched from outside the unforgiving metal structure, the match was pretty evenly paced. Both Orton and Foley found numerous openings to gain momentum. Well into the match, however, Cactus Jack was able to take Randy down with a well-executed DDT. He exited the ring and sent an insane stare in my direction before digging underneath the ring. My curiosity peaked when a sadistic grin spread across his face while he retrieved a black bag.

As Cactus opened the bag, realization hit me. I worriedly yelled for Randy to get to his feet, fearing the thought of having to rip a hundred thumb tacks from his back. I began to freak out more once Foley actually dumped the small silver tacks across the mat.

Randy slowly got to his feet while Cactus Jack prepared to deliver some serious punishment. I panicked and raced around the steel cell structure. I grabbed the referee on door duty and rammed his skull into the steel fencing. I rifled through his pockets, finally locating the key to the cell door.

Meanwhile, in the center of the sea of thumb tacks, Jack was setting Orton up for a suplex directly onto the thousands of tacks littering the ring. Randy, however, blocked the attempt and instead sent Cactus Jack into the ropes. As Cactus Jack came back towards him, Randy sent him up and over with a sick back body drop. Jack landed directly onto what could be hundreds of tacks.

I managed to unlock the cell door and immediately began digging underneath the ring. Randy leaned against the ropes in recovery mode, still unaware of my presence inside the cell. Randy went to work on his opponent in an effort to properly wear him down.

Finally, I found the item I was looking for…Hunter's sledgehammer. I leaned the weapon against the stairs, waiting for the right moment to utilize it. I began to cheer Randy on once again. This was when Randy noticed that I managed to find my way inside the steel structure. As he became distracted with questioning me, Jack managed to recover and take advantage of the distraction, gaining the upper hand.

I took that as my cue to introduce the sledgehammer into play. Almost immediately, I regretted my decision. Cactus Jack spotted me before I could attack. Panicking, I dropped the sledgehammer and turned to escape. I only managed to get halfway out of the ring before Foley grabbed a handful of hair, pulling me back inside the ring.

He set me up for what appeared to be a powerbomb, intending to drop me directly onto the tacks. I screamed and struggled, unable to convince him to release me.

Out of nowhere, Randy nailed Jack from behind using the two by four wrapped in barbed wire. I teetered over the thumb tacks but was lucky enough to catch myself on the ropes. I clung to the ropes momentarily before quickly, but carefully, exiting the ring. Desperate to reach safety, I left the cell while Orton continued to punish Jack. He finished up by hitting his RKO on Cactus Jack, the both of them landing on the scattered mess of thumb tacks. Randy then managed to pin Cactus Jack for the victory.

Happily, I grabbed Randy's Intercontinental Championship and once again re-entered the cell. Proudly, I helped an exhausted Randy out of the ring. Too exhausted for a full-blown celebration, Randy only held his retained title up once we reached the top of the ramp.

After a brief video package is shown hyping the next match, Randy and I were seen in the Evolution locker room with our stable mates, celebrating with champagne. Hunter, however, toasted with water, determined to stay focused for his Number One Contender Match with Shawn Michaels.

Once our final segment was complete, I offered to pull more tacks from Randy's back.

"No babe, I'm going to have them do it so they can clean up those more nasty cuts you mentioned. Why don't you go watch the show and I'll catch up with you," Randy suggested, obviously in pain.

"Alright," I agreed, watching him enter the training room.

I could see three people inside already : Shawn, Stacy, and Mick Foley. I pulled up a chair by one of the nearby monitors and began to study the next match.

As I intently watched the action, I was barely surprised when someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Adam," I greeted with a knowing smile.

"How did you know it was me," he questioned accusatorily.

"You're so obvious. Who else would it be," I teased as he sat on the other side of me.

I noticed he was wearing his typical jeans and t-shirt. And though I shouldn't admit it, it never really mattered what he wore. Adam had always had this charm that made him attractive. Plus his forward flirtations almost always made me blush. At this point, I knew he simply got a kick out of it, but I could never help the natural reaction.

"Trust me, I'm not all that predictable. You could always find out first hand," he suggested with a teasing smirk and a wink.

"Shut up," I told him, looking back at the monitor as I felt my cheeks become flushed. "So did you come over here just to torment me," I asked, taking my turn to accuse.

"Maybe a little. But I mostly came by to tell you that I think you've come a long way. When we first started working together, you were so meek, insecure…now you're…well, you're a bonafide Diva," he complimented.

"Well, thank you," I told him, making eye contact again. "You know, I'm really glad to have you back. I like working with you."

"Well, I would offer you some overtime…but I have to head out, I have a date," he teased once more.

"Oh, wow…you have a date…huge surprise there," I teased in return.

He laughed before hugging me goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," he all but promised.

I turned back to watch the monitor as Adam pulled out his cell phone and headed off.

"It's so funny how you can go out there and play this sadistic woman who takes crap from no one. But as soon as you're back here, you transform into this shy girl-next-door," someone commented from my right.

I looked over to see none other than John Cena gazing back at me. I had met him previously. But I didn't really know him all that well. We had hung out with mutual friends, but never really had any kind of one on one interaction.

"Maybe I'm not playing out there," I told him, managing to keep a straight face.

"Then I would really hate to piss you off," John responded with a laugh.

"Randy has been lucky so far. I haven't had to pull out the sledgehammer," I joked in return.

"And to think, most of the guys envy him," Cena returned with a laugh.

I couldn't help but notice the charming signature dimples of John Cena.

"Envy him," I questioned cluelessly.

He smiled his captivating smile as he responded, "Do you have any idea how many of the guys back here would have pursued you. That is, if you weren't Paul's baby sister."

"What does me being Paul's sister have to do with the pursuit," I questioned, curious about at least John's perspective.

"Randy may be the only guy here cocky enough to go after someone who's damn near a McMahon," John admitted.

"I…am not," I began before he interrupted.

"I don't necessarily see it that way, but some people do," John admitted.

"What way do you see it," I asked, curious about John's view of me.

I had no idea why exactly I found myself interested, but I was. I suddenly found John quite intriguing.

"Maybe next time we all get together, we can have that conversation. Randy's heading over for you," John advised.


	8. 008 Whiskey Numbs Everything

((( I only own my own OC's. )))

* * * June 28, 2004 – Raw * * *

Randy and I had a bit part on the show. Since a new Number One Contender for the World Championship must be determined, Eric Bischoff and Steve Austin put together a tournament. Tonight would not be the start of the tournament. Instead, four qualifying matches would be showcased.

Qualifying Match – Shelton Benjamin defeated Test

Qualifying Match – Ric Flair defeated Rhyno

Qualifying Match – Edge defeated Scott Steiner

Qualifying Match – Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley, defeated The Hurricane

* * * After the show * * *

* * * Randy's Point of View * * *

"I'll catch up with you later, Jenn," I said as Jenna headed off towards the Diva's locker room. Once she disappeared around the corner, I headed off into the locker room I was sharing with a few of the guys.

While I dug through my bag to pull out some clothes, John sorted through a nearby locker.

"Hey, man. It's been a while," Cena greeted.

"Yeah, it has," I agreed. "Looks like things are going well for you," I added in.

"Yeah, I can't complain. You aren't doing so bad yourself," he responded. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was a tone in his voice that suddenly had me curious.

"What do you mean," I asked, sitting on the closest chair and holding a towel and some body wash.

"Nothing offensive, man. Calm down. I just meant that you seem to be doing well. You're the Intercontinental Champion…and I just saw you heading this way with Levesque by your side. You two have been together for a while now, huh," John questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. Like a year now," I answered, wondering where Cena was going with this.

"Damn, a year? So you two getting pretty serious," Cena contemplated.

"That depends on what you mean by serious," I countered.

"I don't know, I just figured maybe you guys would be making some steps…like moving in together or something. I mean, surely she's not going to be content just being your girlfriend forever. She just strikes me as the type who likes commitment," John thought out loud.

"Commitment…yeah. I guess that does sound like Jenn, huh," I agreed, beginning to wonder what exactly I was getting myself into.

* * * July 5, 2004 – Raw * * *

Qualifying Match – Goldberg defeated Batista

Qualifying Match – Chris Jericho defeated Christian

Qualifying Match – Kane defeated Eugene

Qualifying Match – Shawn Michaels defeated Rene Dupree

Later in the evening, Trish and I were spotted in one of the back hallways.

"Some of the women here are completely out there. I mean, take Lita, for instance. Okay, you're punk…we get it…let's move on," Trish arrogantly mocked.

"You know, there really aren't many Divas here I can say I would consider a friend. Of all the Diva's I've met, you, Molly, and Gail seem to be the only ones here who have their heads on straight. I mean, maybe I shouldn't say anything, since I'm still technically in training, but it seems most of them are bimbos who can only shake some ass. But even at this point in my training, I'm confident I can take out the trash…like Torrie and Stacy," I added confidently.

"Well, with Randy training you, I'm sure you'll have no problem," Trish responded with a smirk.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Trish added as her gaze shifted down the hall behind me.

I turned to see Randy approaching.

"I'll see you later, Trish," I told her, joining Randy.

"Have fun," Trish said with a suggestive smirk.

Later in the evening, Randy and I were leaving the arena. We walked hand in hand until Randy suddenly stopped, forcing me to do the same.

"Everything okay," I questioned, thinking perhaps he forgot something.

My eyes followed his gaze as he responded, "Jenn, wait here."

Before I could respond, Randy viciously assaulted Edge with an RKO. Randy continued the onslaught until I somehow managed to pry him away.

"Randy, we need to go. Someone's already gone for help. Austin is bound to be here any second," I convinced.

Agreeing that Austin was likely on the way, Randy once again grabbed my hand and we quickly left the arena.

* * * July 11, 2004 – Vengeance * * *

WWE Intercontinental Championship Match – Edge challenges Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley: Throughout most of the match, I simply watched and cheered Randy on from ringside. However, the time came when I sensed some serious trouble for Orton.

Almost instinctively, I jumped up on the ring apron hoping for a distraction. However, Edge didn't spot me in time and sent Randy directly into me. I fell off of the apron, hitting the rail outside. My fall caught the attention of both Randy and Edge. Both men exited the ring, intending to check on me.

As soon as both men noticed the other with the same intention, anger and jealousy took over. Randy went to attack Edge, who countered with a surprising Spear. Edge managed to roll Randy back inside the ring before pinning Orton for the victory and becoming the new Intercontinental Champion.

As Edge was declared the victor, he wasted no time celebrating. His concerned gaze immediately shifted to my unconscious body. He left the ring and quickly went to my side. He gently picked me up and began carrying me to the back, likely seeking medical assistance. However, before he could disappear behind the black curtains, Batista emerged. The two men stared each other down at the top of the ramp.

Meanwhile, Randy managed to sneak up on Edge and nail him from behind. This assault unnerved me as I was forced to have a lot of faith in these men, silently praying I didn't slam onto the steel ramp. I felt myself flying through the air and forced my eyes to remain shut while I nervously held my breath. Thankfully, as planned, Dave caught me, allowing me to breathe again.

Orton then waited for Edge to get back to his feet. As soon as he did, Randy nailed him with an RKO once again. Randy approached Dave, who gently handed me to the safety of Randy's arms. While Randy carried me to the back, Batista took the opportunity to add insult to injury. He assaulted a vulnerable Edge with a devastating Batista Bomb directly onto the steel.

After the show, Randy and I met up with several Superstars and Divas. We started off the night with a toke before joining our co-workers. After a couple of beers, Randy walked off with Adam, leaving me with Dave, John Cena, John Hennigan, Melina, Matt Hardy, Amy, and Gregory Helms. We were playing quarters. I was doing okay until the last couple of shots.

"I'm out," I admitted defeat as I unsteadily get to my feet.

"Yeah, I' good as far as shots go," John agreed, standing across the table from me.

"You want to grab a beer," I offered.

"Yeah, I'll help you find Randy after a beer," John agreed.

We made our way to a cooler with what looked to be a handful of beers left. John grabbed two bottles and twisted each cap off before handing one to me. We found a place to sit and sip on our beer while I strike up some conversation.

"So, you never told me what your opinion of me was…or is," I reminded him with a smile, the alcohol giving me the courage to be more relaxed and forward with John…and possibly anyone else.

My curiosity peaked when I noticed the guilt hidden behind his dimpled smirk. "Oh wow, this already promises to be interesting," I commented boozily.

"I was kind of hoping you would have forgotten about that," he admitted.

"Okay, how about this…you tell me, and I'll answer the same in return," I attempted to bargain.

Skeptically, John seemed to consider the idea. I added another stipulation, hoping to ease his concerns, "this conversation stays between the two of us. You don't have to worry about me getting all upset and going to Randy or Paul."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about. But I suppose we can have this conversation, so long as that's a stipulation," he finally agreed.

"So, spill it," I told him with a victorious smile.

"Alright," John began with a sigh. "When I first saw you…before I actually met you, I figured you were going to end up being another one of those women whose only benefit to the company is her looks," he admitted.

"From an athletic standpoint, that sucks. But that isn't so bad. I guess at least someone thinks I'm pretty," I responded with a drunken laugh. "Besides, I'm on my way to proving your initial judgment wrong," I added with a smile. "What else," I questioned.

"Huh," he asked, confused.

"You said 'when I first saw you'," I pointed out. "That implies that you've changed your mind at some point."

He stalled for a moment, "look, Randy's my friend, but I've known him for a while. Truthfully, he's kind of an arrogant asshole. And, in my opinion, you deserve better than what he's offering."

"And what exactly is it that Randy's offering," I asked, my stare glazing over.

"The only thing he can offer a woman right now…a broken heart," John answered.

His answer pulled me out of my dazed expression. "What are you talking about, John," I questioned, staring at him now.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he tried to cover, realizing that perhaps he let too much slip.

"No," I began firmly. "This isn't nothing. You know something," I accused.

"No, really, I don't. I'm just drunkenly rambling," John attempted to convince.

"Yeah, okay," I responded, obviously not buying it. I got to my feet, prompting John to get to his.

"Jenn, where are you going," he asked with obvious concern.

"Don't worry about it," I told him, pushing past John and returning to the main room.

I carefully looked around the room and spotted Adam. Randy was no longer with him. Slowly, I wandered through the large suite, carefully examining every face in each room. Randy had left at some point. He was definitely no longer at the party. I headed towards the door, feeling my stomach begin to knot up. Something was very wrong. When I made it to the door, John was waiting for me.

"Get the fuck out of my way," I warned.

"Jenn," he began to protest, but I cut him short.

"John, you may be bigger and stronger than me, but if you don't move right now, I swear I will," I began to threaten.

"Woah," Adam interrupted. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Outside," I demanded. "I'm not saying shit until I'm outside this fucking room," I responded, feeling a wave of nausea.

Both men complied, leaving the suite with me. I felt hotness in my cheeks.

"Jenn, what's wrong," Adam questioned, obviously worried.

"Where is Randy," I asked both men.

John still didn't answer. Adam, however, seemed genuinely confused.

"I thought he was with you," Adam admitted. "He said he was going to bed."

The tears began to build up. Randy would have never left without either ensuring I had someone to take me back to the room or taking me back with him. I couldn't speak. It was like my brain completely forgot how to breathe. I forced myself to make eye contact with both men. It's then that the tears began to fall. The pity in their expressions confirmed that my fears were becoming a reality. Realization suddenly hit me…I had nowhere to go. Shamefully, I began to walk down the hallway.

"Jenn," both men called after me.

I ignored them and kept walking. Within moments, I felt someone walking beside me. From the corner of my eye, I could see that John had been the one to go after me.

"Jenna, where are you going," he questioned.

"I have to get my stuff," I answered lifelessly. "I should head out…clear my head…there's a show tomorrow."

"You really shouldn't drive, Jenn. You're nowhere near sober," he warned, getting in the elevator with me.

"I can't stay," I admitted, wiping the hot tears away.

"What…what if he's there, Jenn," he tried to reason with me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him about our conversation," I promised.

"That's not what I meant," he responded.

"I know, John. You're asking what's going to happen if I walk in on him," I told him.

Before he could say anything, I continued, "I'm just grabbing my stuff. I have no intentions of saying or doing anything…to either of them."

Still staring at the floor numbly, I stepped out of the elevator when we made it to my floor. John followed me out of the elevator. We walked down the hallway in silence. Anxiously, I took a deep breath as I swiped the key card. I entered the room. I heard the shower running, but could see that Randy wasn't the one in it.

"Jenn," he said, obviously panicking.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't look at him. Silently, I grabbed my jacket and any other belongings. Randy continued to try talking to me. I couldn't hear him anymore. I took my belongings over to my bag and quickly began to shove everything inside. I guessed Randy gave up on trying to talk to me. He was talking to John now.

"What the hell," Randy questioned John.

"She noticed you left," John began to explain. "Then when I tried to convince her to stay…she just kind of pieced everything together."

"Where is she going," Randy asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know," John admitted. "She won't tell me. She just said she's leaving…clearing her head."

Randy started to step forward to stop me when he noticed that I was taking my bag toward the door. John put an arm on Randy's shoulder, preventing Orton from following me.

"I wouldn't," John advised in a friendly manner.

Neither man had noticed my side stop. I got to the nightstand where I noticed Randy's belongings. I picked up a small bottle and quickly opened it. I dashed three pills into my hand and set the bottle back on the nightstand.

"Jenn," John and Randy said in unison.

I swallowed the pills by the time John made it to me. Angrily, he turned back towards Randy.

"What did she take," John asked as I downed the bottle of water.

"Pain killers," Randy answered, grabbing the bottle to prevent me grabbing anymore.

"How bad," John followed up, watching Randy count what was left.

"She took three. Those plus the alcohol…she's going to be really fucked up, John. She'll be okay, but she's going to need to lie down," Randy told him as I dropped the empty water bottle onto the floor.

I dropped the key card next to the water bottle and noticed that the shower suddenly shut off. Randy again became nervous as I turned to face the bathroom door.

"Jenn," John worriedly tried to get my attention.

I ignored him and watched as a familiar face emerged from the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, Stacy stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted me. I took a step forward. Stacy began to apologize. Whether she meant it or not, her words were hollow and false to me. Randy grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away from him, suddenly disgusted by his touch. I walked towards the door, grabbing my bag and leaving the room.

"John, can you look after her, please. I don't want anything to happen to her," Randy practically begged.

"Yeah…alright. But her staying in my room better not leave this room. Liz will flip out," John ordered them both.

"We won't say anything," Randy promised, his head shamefully in his hands now.

John headed out the door, catching up with me at the elevator. Before I could push a button, he stepped forward and hit a number.

"What are you doing," I asked lazily leaning against the wall.

"You can stay in my room tonight," John offered.

I shook my head, attempting to disagree, "no. If your girlfriend finds out…well, I really don't want to create these same kind of problems for you."

"Jenna, I'm not letting you leave here like this. Get some rest…then we can drive to Houston in the morning. Trust me…neither of them will dare say a damn word. Besides, you still have to own up to your end of the bargain," John reminded me.

"Bargain," I questioned.

"I told you what I thought. Now you have to return the favor," he reminded me.

We got off of the elevator and I followed him to his room. Quietly, we entered John's room. I felt all of the alcohol and pain killers taking effect.

"You can put your stuff anywhere," John offered, grabbing a few little bottles from the mini fridge.

I set my bag near the bathroom and watched as he sat at the small table. I sat across from him, eyeing the small bottle of whiskey. John noticed where my stare was directed as he opened the first small bottle.

"I was just messing with you back there, you don't have to tell me anything," he began.

"No, I'm holding up my end. Besides, you've seen a pretty personal event in my life tonight, something on a lighter note would probably be good," I answered.

"You know, I shouldn't give you this. You're already on your way to FUBAR…but after the night you've had…well, I can't blame you," he admitted, sliding the whiskey over to me. "Last one though," he added, grabbing three bottles of water from on top of the nearby dresser.

He placed two in front of me and the third aside for himself. Completely fucked up, I stared off into space while John anxiously downed his several mini bottles of liquor. I pulled myself out of my daze and quickly downed the thick whiskey.

"John," I began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he asked, putting the empty bottles into the trash.

"How much did you know," I asked, now sipping on my water.

He grabbed his water and sat on a small sofa next to the window. "I knew he would do it. I wasn't sure if he already was or not," Cena admitted, forcing himself to look busy finding the remote.

I took my water and sat next to him, curious and confused. "I'm so stupid," I thought out loud.

"No, Jenn…he was just cautious. If I hadn't given my opinion of your relationship earlier, you may have never noticed. I should have just kept my mouth shut and minded my own business," John responded.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong," I continued to verbalize my inner thoughts.

John looked at me like I was insane, "Jenna, you didn't do anything wrong. Randy just…can't be faithful. He can't commit. This is all on him, not you."

I could tell from his slurred words and my fuzzy vision that we were both pretty far gone by now. The only thing keeping me awake was my fear of dreaming.

"Did you mean what you said earlier," I asked him.

"Huh," he questioned, not sure exactly what I was talking about.

Remembering that I did most of my thinking internally on this one, I got him up to speed. "You said I deserve better than what Randy can offer," I reminded him.

"Of course I meant it. You don't deserve what you got tonight, Jenn. You're a good person," John answered.

I still couldn't convince myself that I hadn't somehow chased Randy away. "Maybe that's what's wrong with me. I'm a…good person. Good people," I began before Cena interrupted.

"Trust me, Jenna. This is all about Randy. I told you before that there were, are, and will be plenty of guys interested in you. You're smart, talented, funny, and gorgeous," John explained, stopping himself there.

His compliment forced the first smile from my lips since the game of quarters. "That's twice tonight that you've given your opinion of me, and I still haven't held up my end."

"Jenn, you really don't have to. You've had a rough night. We can talk about whatever you want," he advised me.

"I want to talk about this. Hell, I probably couldn't have been completely honest with you earlier anyway," I revealed.

"Why not," he asked, wondering what would have been said earlier in the evening.

"I would have felt guilty telling you the truth. But since my opinion of you hasn't changed, I can't tell you how I looked at you then and how I look at you now. Instead, I'll tell you what I would have told you earlier and the truth," I altered the deal.

"You were going to lie to me," he asked curiously.

"Not exactly. I was going to tell the truth, but leave some information out," I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Now I have to hear this," he told me.

"Well, I was going to give you a more professional evaluation. When I look at you I see dedication, loyalty, and success. You may not see it now, but I see a lot of potential in you…perhaps even one of the most hated or loved Superstars in history…depending on which path John Cena is destined for," I admitted.

I felt the warmth in my cheeks, though I couldn't tell if it was because of John's smile or the alcohol.

"That sounded like a good…evaluation to me. What did you leave out," he questioned.

"This is pretty embarrassing," I admitted, feeling myself become slightly more anxious now.

"Come on, Jenn, you can tell me," he said, his curiosity obviously peaking.

"I…find myself, well, I guess nervous when I'm around you," I admitted.

"I make you nervous," he questioned with a slightly cocky grin.

It felt like my cheeks were on fire. This time, I could tell, it was not from the alcohol. From his pleased expression, I could see that John was enjoying the effect he seemed to have on me.

"Honestly, I've done a decent job of avoiding you," I admitted, adding in, "until now."

"You've been avoiding me," he asked, displaying a hint of confusion.

"I've been working with Adam for a while now. He has a tendency to be very…well, I'll use the word flirtatious. But I know this about him, and I expect it. Hell, he gets a kick out of embarrassing me. You're very naturally flirty, but it's different with you. With Adam, I know he's joking and being somewhat serious at the same time, but in the end, I know nothing will ever happen because of it," I explained awkwardly.

"How are you so sure," John questioned.

"Because I see Adam as a friend, one of my best, in fact. And while he may be attractive enough, it's just something that would never happen," I responded.

"So, are you saying that you're worried something would happen between us," he asked, watching me closely.

I looked away, feeling both nervous and guilty, "I, um, can't guarantee that I would be able to control myself with you. That's why I didn't want to come back here with you."

"Jenn, I wouldn't take advantage of you," he assured.

"No, you wouldn't. But part of the problem is that you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. As horrible as it makes me…I want something to happen. There are times, like now, when I wish you had been single when I met you. I met you before I met Randy…so, maybe things would be different," I admitted, still dazedly staring at my shoes.

We sat in a strange, awkward, tense silence. Before too long, John broke the silence.

"It would be different, Jenn," he told me.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the heat and tension I felt, I got up and started to head towards my bag. John got up as well, obviously confused about my reaction. I grabbed my bag and started to head toward the door. John grabbed my arm, prompting me to stop. His touch sent a shiver down my spine.

"What are you doing, Jenn? You can't leave…you said yourself that you had no idea where you would go," he reminded me.

"I can't stay here, John," I told him.

"I want you to," he responded, looking down at me.

I could feel my pulse quicken. Before I could realize what I was doing, I pulled his lips to mine. He also gave in to lust, kissing me in return.

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself hung-over and lying next to John. I grabbed my vibrating phone and quietly ran into the bathroom.

"Hello," I answered questioningly, realizing I didn't bother to find out who the caller was before answering.

"Hey," a familiar voice began, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess," I responded.

"Well, I'm about to leave and I wanted to be sure you had a way to Houston," Adam admitted.

"Actually, I don't," I lied. "Can I meet you in ten in the parking garage," I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'm on level five. See you in a few," Adam responded before hanging up.

Quickly, but quietly, I threw on clothes and grabbed my bag. I realized that John may not have set an alarm. I tip toed over and set the hotel alarm for one hour from now. Then I rushed out the door, guzzling down a bottle of water. Within minutes, I found Adam waiting for me.

"Hey," I greeted, putting on my sunglasses.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked, leading the way towards his rental.

"Hung-over. Hardcore hangover," I admitted.

A few hours later, Adam and I arrived at the arena. He was nice enough to let me sleep the majority of the drive. As we entered the arena, I noticed Paul. He had obviously been waiting for me to arrive. He stopped pacing when he spotted me.

"Cena told me what happened. Are you alright," he asked with concern.

If Cena had called Paul, he must have been worried when he woke up and I was nowhere to be found. I felt a tinge of guilt. I should have at least left a note or sent him a text.

"I'm…fine. Severely hung-over, but fine," I told him.

"Jenn, what do we need to do for you," he anxiously offered.

"Nothing, Paul. Shit happens. I'll be fine," I told him, heading toward the locker rooms.

"Hang on, Jenn. Steph wants to talk to you," he revealed.

I released a slight sigh before heading off in search of Stephanie.

Five minutes later, I found Stephanie. She looked stressed.

"Are you okay," I asked.

She looked at me like I was mental, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Hung-over, if we're being honest," I admitted.

Stephanie looked puzzled, "Jenn, I…um, thought…"

"Alright, look, it's true. But, honestly, I really don't want to talk about last night right now," I told Stephanie, sitting across from her.

"In a sense, we have to," she responded. "I need to know that you're okay, for starters."

"I'm fine," I told her, though she didn't appear completely convinced.

"You don't need any time off, then," she asked, unsure of my current emotional state.

"No. Look, the world isn't ending. People are shitty to each other every day. Last night was no different, and neither is today. If I end up needing some time off, I promise that I'll come to you," I assured her, pulling a bottle of Excedrin from my purse.

"Okay," Stephanie agreed before continuing. "Do I need to write you out of Evolution or write you onto Smackdown," she questioned.

"No. Keep the direction you're going in. Randy used me for…whatever. So I'm going to use him to develop Jenna Helmsley. If it gets to the point where I can't handle it, I'll come to you," I told her before grabbing the bottle of water she offered.

"What about Keibler," she followed up.

"What about her," I responded after taking the Excedrin.

"Do I need to move her to Smackdown, or will you be able to co-exist in the same locker room," Stephanie questioned.

"If I didn't beat the hell out of her last night when I found her in my hotel room, I think she'll be safe. And I really doubt she's got the guts to do anything to me," I explained.

"Alright, I won't do a re-write. But seriously, I need you to come to me…or Paul…or anyone if you find that you can't handle this," Stephanie told me firmly.

"Will do," I nodded. "Am I good to go?"

"Yeah," she responded, watching me get to my feet.

When I made it to the door, Stephanie stopped me, "Jenn."

"Yeah," I answered, turning to look back at her.

"I'm sorry…about all of this. And I know you aren't interested in talking about it, but if you do want, or need to…I'm here," Stephanie reminded me.

"I know, Steph. And thank you," I said with a hint of a smile.

I left Stephanie to her work. I knew Paul intended to stop by sometime soon to find out what he could about my current situation and my state of mind. Now that I was heading to the only place I knew to be safe from both Randy and John, I suddenly felt anxious. Nervously, I took a deep breath before entering. I could feel several sets of eyes on me, but I did my best to ignore them. I found myself slightly surprised when Trish and Amy greeted me. I expected complete silence. It almost was, aside from their greetings and warm, friendly smiles. Surely they both knew.

"Hey," I greeted them both, posting up at a locker near them. I sat on a nearby steel chair and pulled out some clothes. I tossed the rest of my bag into the locker and grabbed a towel before disappearing into the showers. 


	9. 009 Fortunate Mistake

* * * July 12, 2004 – Raw * * *

Number One Contender Tournament: Round One, Match One – Goldberg versus Ric Flair: Ric Flair, with help from Batista, defeated Goldberg.

Number One Contender Tournament: Round One, Match Two – Shawn Michaels defeated Edge.

Number One Contender Tournament: Round One, Match Three – Chris Jericho defeated Kane.

Number One Contender Tournament: Round One, Match Four – Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley, defeated Shelton Benjamin.

I found myself fortunate enough to not have to see Randy through most of the day. Now, however, it was officially "go time". The idea of seeing him made me anxious. The thought of him touching me made me downright nauseous.

"I have to do this," I thought to myself. No matter how broken or fucked up I am, I can't let it show. I took a deep breath and made my way to the room being used as the Evolution locker room.

When I entered, Randy and the camera man were already there.

"Jenn," Randy started.

I put up my index finger, prompting him to stop. "Let's do this scene. We only have one go at it," I reminded him.

Randy and I were seen in a private training session. Orton showed me a few basic holds, such as an armbar and a wristlock. Feeling disgusted by this touch, I pulled away, doing my best to make it seem like a gentle gesture.

"I think I've got it," I told him, wearing a determined expression.

I turned to face him and the two of us shared a sweet, gentle kiss. Suddenly, Randy shoved me aside, taking a vicious Spear from Edge.

Angrily, I approached Edge. As soon as he turned around, I nailed him in the head with a high kick. Quickly, I grabbed Randy's arm and helped him to his feet. Still nursing his ribs, Randy and I swiftly left the room.

As soon as we left the room, the cameras were no longer on us. I took the opportunity to sneak away while Randy was momentarily distracted with catching his breath after having the wind knocked out of him. I knew he would want to pick up on the conversation he brazenly tried to start prior to our segment. For now, I could get through working with Randy, but I was definitely not ready to talk to him about anything that wasn't related to work.

I glanced back to be certain that Randy wasn't coming after me. When I turned back, I ran directly into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I gasped.

Quickly, I stepped back and sighed when I realized who I had run into.

"Jenn," John greeted, wearing a concerned expression. "Can we talk somewhere?"

I chuckled lightly before answering, "It's funny that I run into you, and you say that."

"How's that," he questioned, still watching me as I nervously kept an eye out for Randy and tried to avoid eye contact with Cena.

"It's ironic. I run into you while I'm ducking out on Orton, who wants to talk somewhere," I admitted.

"Well, I think you're either going to have to talk to me or to him," John told me.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's go."

Within minutes, I found myself uncomfortably alone with John Cena.

"So, what happened, Jenn," he questioned.

"We had too much to drink. And…I told you I shouldn't stay…I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself. I'm such an idiot," I explained, obviously beating myself up about the entire thing. I moved to sit on a table in the bare room, trying to put some space between John and myself.

"I meant this morning. You left. Why," he specified.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't…enjoy last night. But, like I said, we were both drunk…it shouldn't have happened," I told him.

Before I could say anymore, John advanced and kissed me. I couldn't help myself. Failing to resist the temptation, I kissed him back. His hand gently brushed my burning cheek. I didn't want to stop. But it wasn't right. I couldn't be like Stacy…the other woman. Gently, and regrettably, I put my palms against John's thick chest. I pushed him away and guiltily slid off of the table.

"I…can't," I told him. "I will not do to your girlfriend what Stacy did to me. Last night was a mistake. It can't happen again," I told him before exiting the room and leaving Cena alone.

As the door closed behind me, I could hear him calling after me. While a part of me wanted him to come after me, I was glad that he didn't.

* * * July 19, 204 – Raw * * *

Number One Contender Tournament: Round Two, Match One – Shawn Michaels defeated Ric Flair.

I managed to get myself in "Helmsley" mode. I had five minutes before my short, but seemingly eternal segment with Randy. I knew he would attempt to talk to me again. I knew I would have to talk to him eventually. This day wasn't and couldn't be that day. If I was being perfectly honest, I didn't know when it could be. I had entirely too much going on inside my head.

I felt worthless. I wasn't good enough for Randy. So what exactly was wrong with me? At the same time, the guilt from my night with John was eating me alive. If he was single, I may have pursued it at the time. I didn't want him to be some rebound sort of thing. I ate out of necessity, since I rarely had an appetite. I spent most of my time nauseous from stress. I often found myself lying awake at night. The stress, guilt, and depression were quickly consuming me.

On my way to the Gorilla position, I ran into Dave. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. As was standard for me as of late, I kept my eyes to the ground. I could feel him analyzing me.

"Jenn, I've given you some space, but I have to ask. And I'm really not trying to make you feel any worse than you already do, but do you even sleep anymore," he asked with obvious concern.

"Not much," I admitted. "Do I really look that horrible?"

"I can just tell you're tired. Who are you traveling with," Dave asked suspiciously.

"No one," I told him truthfully.

"Jenn, it isn't a good idea for you to be traveling alone like that," Dave pointed out.

I finally found myself brave enough to look him in the eye. There was genuine concern there.

"I know it's not safe, but I can't sit in a car for hours or share a room with someone right now. Everyone either wants to talk about it or gives me these ridiculous pity-filled stares. All it does is add to my stress," I explained, noticing that Randy was now about twenty feet away.

"Okay, I get it. But you need to find someone. If you don't, or can't, you really need to consider traveling with us," Dave advised.

"Us," I questioned.

"Ric, Paul, me…and Randy," Dave added the last name almost regrettably, knowing I couldn't possibly want to travel with Randy right now.

"No," I declared in response. "Fuck that. I'll leave here with someone, but not with Paul and definitely not with Randy," I all but promised, noticing that Randy was watching us.

"You know, he's really worried about you, Jenn," Dave told me, spotting me looking over at Randy.

"You can tell him whatever you want. I can't talk to him right now. Being Jenna Helmsley, who is so in love with Randy Orton, is taking all I have left right now," I responded, moving away from Dave and into position.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Randy saying something to Dave. Dave quickly answered and left the area. Within minutes, Randy joined me just as Jericho's theme finished. We only momentarily made eye contact as the Evolution theme began.

Hesitantly, Randy grabbed my hand as we disappeared through the curtain.

Number One Contender Tournament: Round Two, Match Two: Chris Jericho versus Randy Orton, with Jenna Helmsley: It felt weird to hold Randy's hand again. It was almost as if nothing ever happened.

The match was excellent, though I found myself with nothing to do but gaze at the action from ringside. In the end, Randy found himself victorious, making his way to the finals of the tournament.

After the match, Randy and I celebrated our way up the ramp, and quickly disappeared behind the curtain, once again hand in hand. I figured he would just go on his own way since he hadn't questioned me today. His plan, however, was quickly apparent once we found ourselves backstage.

I began to walk away, but quickly found that I couldn't. Randy hadn't let go of my hand. Instead, he gently, but firmly, guided me to an empty office. I could feel several sets of eyes watching us. I didn't dare to resist, fearing that I would likely cause a much bigger spectacle.

Once we were alone, I kept my gaze on the floor. Randy kept his eyes locked on me.

"Jenna, I know you don't want to talk to me right now. And I don't blame you. But you don't have to talk…just listen," Randy started, watching me for a reaction.

I didn't react. I merely stood there. I decided I could listen to his excuses and then be on my way.

"I know I can't take back what I've done. Honestly, I can't even tell you why I did it. It was stupid and pointless. And I know you'll need some time, but I was wondering if there's any chance of us being able to work past this. I miss you, Jenn," Randy told me.

I didn't respond at first. Part of me desperately wanted to believe him. I would have loved for things to go back to the way they were.

"I don't think we can. We've done things that we can't come back from," I admitted.

"Wait a second," Randy responded, causing me to realize I inadvertently revealed too much information. "What do you mean 'we'," he questioned.

"Nothing," I tried to answer, turning to leave the room.

Randy still hadn't released my hand, pulling me back towards our soon to be humiliating conversation.

"No. It's not nothing. What are you hiding, Jenn," he pressed.

I let out a sigh, feeling defeated again.

"If I tell you this…you can't say anything…to anyone. This includes the person involved," I tried to get him to agree.

"Yeah, okay," he responded, curious about what I could have possibly done.

"That night…you know I was really messed up. We had shots…and talked. And we had a more…intimate conversation. I…um, I had sex with John," I admitted, shamefully gazing back down at the floor.

It took me by surprise when I heard him laugh. "Why are you laughing," I questioned angrily. "I'm such a shitty person. And this is eating me alive."

It was then that I noticed his laugh wasn't just a laugh. There was some anger there. It was almost as if he was jealous. How on earth did it make sense that Randy had a right to be jealous?! He was the one who cheated on me, after all. He gave up that right when he took Keibler to a bed he was supposed to be sharing with me.

"That son of a bitch," he commented. "I fucking knew it."

"What do you mean? You knew what" I questioned further.

"A few weeks ago, when I was having those tacks pulled out of my back, I could see you through the open door. You probably didn't pick up on it, but John was flirting with you. When I saw how he interacts with you, I made a comment that he has a thing for you. He denied it," Randy explained more thoroughly.

"If he's not interested, then why did he kiss me last week," I asked, more to myself than to Randy.

"Wait, what," he asked, his jealousy rising.

"The morning after, I woke up when Adam called me. He wanted to make sure I had a ride. So, I freaked and bailed. I really wanted to avoid talking to John about the night before. But that night, when I was…avoiding you, I ran into him. He kissed me," I awkwardly explained.

"Cena came all the way to the arena? He came to an arena that he didn't even need to be at to talk to you," Randy continued to question, obviously jealous. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it was a mistake. It should have never happened, and it couldn't happen again," I admitted, leaving out the part where I kissed Cena back prior to leaving him with those words.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch," Randy commented, angrily pacing the room now.

"You can't believe him," I began to counter. "What can't you believe, Randy? Is it the fact that John could want someone like me," I demanded, angry now. "I wasn't good enough for you, and you get pissed because," I began to rant angrily.

The door to the room slowly opened. Adam poked his head inside cautiously. I immediately stopped talking, glaring at Randy now.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, watching us curiously. "Jenn, we're up," he advised.

"Oh, right," I responded, having completely forgotten where I was. "I'll see you later," I told Randy before a zesty exit from the room.

As we walked towards the hallway we would be shooting in, I noticed Adam curiously glancing over at me. He was obviously trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

"I'm fine," I assured him, expecting the question to come out at any moment. "Hey," I stopped, causing him to stop beside me. "I have a question for you, actually. Would you mind if I ride with you guys for a while," I asked, hoping to avoid traveling with Paul and Randy.

"You can ride with me anytime," he perversely commented with a wide grin as we began walking again.

"Dammit, I set myself up," I scolded myself.

"If you tell me what that was about, then I'll even keep my comments to myself. At least for the first hour," Adam tried to bargain.

I thought on it momentarily before responding with my only real choice if I didn't want to be babysat. "Deal," I agreed.

After a commercial break, just before the main event, I was seen grabbing a few bottles of water. Much to my dismay, Edge approached me.

"What do you want," I questioned suspiciously.

"I want you to reconsider, Jenn," Edge admitted. "Before, I thought this was all about betrayal, or maybe even jealousy. But I've realized that it's not about either. I care about you, Jenn. And to be honest, I absolutely hate seeing you with him. Every time I'm forced to watch him touch you, it makes me sick to my stomach," Edge explained.

"Stop," I told him firmly.

He, however, had other things in mind. He pulled me towards himself and kissed me.

Aggressively, I shoved Edge away before storming off towards the Evolution locker room. Edge watched me leave with a smirk on his face.

I continued to walk towards the Diva's locker room. I could hear Adam jogging to catch up. I didn't slow down for him. When he did catch up, I stopped, turned, and slugged him in the arm.

"Shit, Jenn, I'm sorry," Adam apologized.

"Why did you do that? As if I'm not already fucked up enough. Right now, of all times, you have to play pranks," I angrily spat.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Jenn. It was stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I swear, it was just one of those improvises that felt like it was well timed," he explained.

Our conversation was interrupted by the surprising appearance of Stephanie McMahon. Quickly, I shut my mouth. Certain she would be giving Adam an earful, I wanted to hear every word.

"I don't know why you did it, and frankly, I don't care. But that kiss was genius," Stephanie commented.

"I've been told I'm an awesome kisser before, but never have they ranked as genius," Adam responded with comical confidence.

"Wait a damn minute," I cut in. "What in the blue hell is going on here? You're actually condoning this, Steph?"

"I take it this was as much of a surprise to you as it was to me? Adam, you're lucky…I'm surprised she wasn't assaulting you when I found you two," Stephanie joked.

"She did punch me," he revealed, watching me as I became more irritated.

"What is going on," I demanded.

"Adam planted a seed for me. It isn't going to be an immediate change, but I'm getting you out of Evolution," Stephanie informed me.

"I said I was fine," I reminded her.

"Right now you're building up Jenna Helmsley. Eventually, she will have to branch out on her own. There aren't many women in a stable filled with men that don't end up shoved in the shadows," Stephanie advised.

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do," I responded.

Later in the evening, I found myself heading toward the exit. Once I made my way to the door, I realized that three people were actually waiting for me. Dave and Randy were waiting off to the right, while Adam was waiting off to the left. I felt pressured suddenly. I had to choose. I knew Dave was just waiting to ensure I was no longer traveling solo. Randy, however, wanted me to leave with them. He was likely scheming to use the opportunity to earn my trust, and perhaps me, back. I began to wonder if Adam had something similar in mind after that kiss.

Feeling pressured and insecure, I forced myself to ignore Randy's hopeful gaze and instead made eye contact with Adam. I approached him, noticing Randy step forward from the corner of my eye. Dave grabbed Randy by the shoulder.

"Just let it go, man," Dave advised. "Talk to her later."

Once I made it to Adam, he questioned me with concern, "Are you sure you want to ride with me?"

"Yeah. I can't…" I tried to explain. I found that I couldn't find the right words. Randy, feeling defeated, left with Dave while I lagged behind with Adam. "I'm sorry if this has, or will, cause a problem for you," I apologized as we strolled towards his white rental car.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Randy," Adam responded.

"I don't think you understand, Adam. I'm very confident that after your unscripted kiss and me choosing to leave with you, he thinks something's going on between us," I admitted.

"But I'm a married man," he jokingly teased, poking fun at his own reputation.

Our conversation took a pause as we put our bags in the trunk and got situated in the car.

"So, you're telling me that if I strip down right now, you wouldn't sleep with me," I challenged tauntingly.

"I'm not sure what you've heard. But trust me, we wouldn't be sleeping," he responded with a mischievous wink.

My jaw dropped at the bluntness of his comeback. "I'll explain to Randy," I offered, changing the subject and pulling out my cell phone.

"I'm sure it will be obvious when we meet up with Matt and Amy," he added.

"Meet up? I thought we were just waiting for them here," I questioned, wondering why they weren't leaving the arena with us.

"They have a signing in another town first thing in the morning. We'll meet up tomorrow night at the next show," he revealed.

Adam and I continued to chat while I nervously sent texts to both Dave and Randy.

"How is he," I asked Dave. I wasn't even sure why I cared anymore. I was still super pissed at Randy. Not just for fucking around, but for having the gall to act like a jealous asshole when he was the one who threw our relationship away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't try to make things work with us right now," I told Randy.

Dave responded first, "he's kind of pissed, but he'll get over it."

I responded to Dave as I received a message from Randy, "I'm sorry you sort of got thrown in the middle of that very awkward situation."

I opened Randy's message, "I get that you aren't ready to try to make things work, but really…Adam?!"

Adam glanced over as I let out a sigh and responded to Randy, "It's not like that. We're just friends. And he's married…come on."

I glanced at Dave's response to my apology, "It's cool. I just wanted to be sure you had someone to travel with. You should really rest more. That agitation with Adam earlier looked legit. Maybe a lack of sleep is making you irritable."

"It was real. That wasn't supposed to happen. Good looking out, Dave," I told Dave.

Randy's message took me by surprise, "John is in a relationship."

It felt like someone just slapped me across the face. Angrily, I sent a message back, "Wow, you're really going there?! I believe you were in a relationship when you fucked Stacy!"

While I waited for Randy's response, I turned to Adam, "I owe you a story."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Jenn. I was just messing with you," Adam offered. "You've been through plenty."

"Honestly, I really need to talk to someone who's kind of an impartial party. Do you mind if I spill my story," I asked anxiously.

"Jenn, I may rag on you all the time, but you can always tell me anything. I won't judge and I'll keep my mouth shut. Hell, who am I to judge you anyway. Obviously, I'm no saint," he offered.

"Thanks," I began. "You know, you're one of the few people who doesn't look at me like I'm either a ticking time bomb or some fragile China," I admitted.

He simply smiled before adding to his reaction, "I don't see someone broken when I look at you. I see inexperience and youth. This is just a learning experience for you. It may be painful, but in the end, the most painful experiences tend to leave you with some of the best life lessons."

I sighed deeply before pausing to read Randy's newest text, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown that back at you. Just…be careful. I miss you, Jenn."

I sent a message back, "Seriously, you don't need to worry. There is nothing going on between me and Adam."

"Alright, here goes nothing," I told Adam as I began my story. "The night I found Randy with Keibler, I was pretty wasted. I had a lot to drink at the party. I stole a few painkillers from Randy's stash. I grabbed my bag and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I figured anywhere was better than that room. John caught me in the elevator. He told Randy he would look after me. So I head to sleep on the sofa in John's room. We both had drinks. Then our conversation took a…less appropriate turn," I started to explain.

"Wait, what do you mean, less appropriate," Adam asked with confusion.

"John said some really nice things about me. And I idiotically admitted that I find him attractive. And before I could run off, preventing this, we kissed," I gave a bit more detail.

Adam merely smirked, "that's all? You kissed?"

"When you called me the next morning to make sure I had a ride, I woke up in John's bed…naked," I admitted, feeling my face flush.

"Wow. I knew you two were attracted to each other, but I didn't expect it to go that far," he told me.

"How can everyone see things like that…everyone but me," I complained.

"Two reasons. One, you're too insecure. Two, you're too nice," he observed. "So, you just left? You two didn't talk about what happened," he questioned.

"I tried to avoid that conversation. I figured I wouldn't see him that much. Maybe neither of us would bring it up," I idiotically admitted.

"Wait a second. What? So, you did talk…when?"

"The day I rode with you to the arena…well, John showed up at the arena that night. I ran into him when I was trying to avoid Randy. He pulled me off into a room and…kissed me. Before I could get too caught up in the moment, I pushed him away. He started to say something, but I interrupted. I couldn't let myself hear what he had to say. I told him that what we did was a mistake. It should have never happened and it could never happen again," I told Adam.

"And then," he wanted me to continue.

"That's it. I left," I finished.

"Wow. So now I really feel like an asshole for kissing you. You're already in some insane love pentagon and I come along adding another two sides," he apologized in his own way.

"Don't worry about it. We're cool, Adam. Just, don't let it get you in trouble. I can't be the WWE's newest home wrecker," I half joked. 


End file.
